¿Nuestro futuro es estar juntos?
by kokoro15
Summary: Un Natsu, una Lucy y una niña del futuro cambiaran las vidas de nuestros protagonistas/-oye enserio esta pasando/-¿Que significa esto?/ una lucha por el poder que esta en el interior de alguien, ¿ganaran o perderán? solo el futuro lo sabrá. Advertencia habrá lemon. Y unas que otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-Ah…Dios, si así, sigue…no pares-dice mientras aprieta más sus piernas para tener una mejor penetración, siente como su anatomía entra más en su sexo. Se logra escuchar sus jadeos junto a sus gemidos por todo el lugar.

-Maldición- exclama el hombre mientras siente como su esencia llena el sexo de la mujer. Cae encima de esta mientras todavía está en su interior.

-Natsu-

-Lucy- susurran al mismo tiempo mientras caen en los brazos de morfeo.

**000**

Al día siguiente en una cama, se ve a una muchacha despertando después de una increíble noche de pasión con su esposo y a la vez compañero de equipo. Al darse la vuelta ve una mata rosada con rayos dorados asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Nashi?- dice Lucy

-Tengo hambre- dice una vocecita infantil

-Ven paraca, ahorita te preparo algo-le dice Lucy. Mientras entra una niña de unos 4 años de edad, con el pelo rosado y unos mechones rubios, trae puesto un mameluco y en su mano lleva arrastrando un osito de peluche, sus ojos son grandes y hermosos como los de su madre, la única diferencia de estos es que son verdes como los de su padre.

La niña llega con su madre y le extiende sus bracitos para que la alce, Lucy se agacha y la sube a la cama con ella, la acuesta aun lado le ella y le tataratea una canción de cuna mientras le soba su pancita. A la niña le encanta que su mami haga eso, siempre que lo hace se siente protegida.

-y papi ¿Dónde está?-

-mmm…pues creo que salió de misión- "_maldito natsu, anoche llego y me hiso suya una y otra vez, sabía que algo se tramaba. Y lo peor del caso es que lo disfrute tanto que caí dormida en cuanto terminamos y aprovecho para no decirme sobre la misión"_ pensó la maga estelar con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero, no se despidió de mi-dijo nashi con los ojos acuosos donde las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Tranquila de seguro llega en la tarde para poder jugar contigo, así que no llores-dijo lucy mientras la alzaba en brazos para dirigirse a la cocina, a ella también le empezó a dar hambre.

-Sip, jugaremos toda la tarde-grito con energía, no por nada salió igualita al padre.

**000**

En el gremio más ruidoso de todo Magnolia se encuentra a Lucy y a las demás chicas platicando sobre cosas triviales. Lucy siente que le jalan el vestido de batita que trae y al bajar la mirada se encuentra con Sora, la hija de Gray y Juvia. Sora trae puesto un vestidito azul con unos zapatitos negros, su pelo negro como el de su padre lo trae suelto sus facciones son iguales a su madre nadie duraría que es hija de ellos dos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sora-chan?-A Lucy se le hace extraño que la niña no este con su madre, ya que se la lleva pegada siempre a ella.

-Tía Lucy, estábamos jugando afuera, cuando aparecieron unos señores y se llevaron a Nashi-dijo Sora a Lucy.

Lucy se levantó alarmada y corrió afuera donde hace minutos jugaba su hija. Llego al lugar el cual estaba destruido como si hubieran tenido una gran batalla, se dio cuenta que el lacito que traía Nashi estaba tirado en el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de todos los del gremio que la siguieron en cuanto escucharon a Sora hablar. Se levantó y se voltio al maestro quien estaba enfrente de todos los del gremio.

-Maestro, onegai-le suplico con la mirada-

-Lo entiendo, es un asunto critico no me queda de otra. ¡Ustedes, díganle a Natsu que abandone su misión, él lo entenderá!-les grito a dos chicos que estaban a un lado de él.

-¡Aye!-gritaron los chicos mientras corrían de vuelta al gremio.

-Lu-chan, tranquila ya verás que esta noche estará contigo de nuevo-dijo Levy, quien trae un niño en brazos, en niño tiene el pelo negro con mechones azules, y sus ojos son igual a los de su padre.

-Levy tiene razón. ¿Cuántas veces no ha pasado lo mismo?- quien hablo esta vez fue erza con una niña agarrada de su mano, la niña tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta dejándole caer un fleco como el de su madre, su pelo el azul y sus ojos son cafés, trae puesto un vestidito rosa que hace juego con unos zapatitos blancos.

"_A pesar de que ya ha pasado antes, no puedo acostumbrarme y el evitar preocuparme cada vez que pasa. Natsu apresúrate"_ pensó la maga estelar. Mientras volvía al gremio a esperar a que su niña regresara.

**000**

En otra parte, alejados de Magnolia, se logra distinguir un gremio, que a su alrededor se siente la presencia de la muerte, esto es u gremio oscuro que desde hace tiempo querían hacer su jugarreta. Adentro del gremio se logra ver como todos se reúnen en el centro de este, están interesados por lo que su maestro va a decir.

-Minna escúchenme-el gremio se quedó callado, solo unos cuantos susurros se lograban escuchar-el día de hoy nuestra caza de hadas ha dado frutos-dijo el maestro que estaba sentado en una silla en el centro de todos.

-Maestro eso quiere decir que…-dijo un chico de mediana estatura.

-Sí, tenemos en nuestras manos, a la heredera del Dragón Slayer de fuego y de la última maga estelar de la tierra, ahora nadie nos derrotara, tráiganla-ordeno a unos chicos que estaban detrás de él.

-¡Suéltenme!- se escuchó gritar a una voz infantil. Todos miraron de donde provenía la voz y se quedaron impresionados, a pesar de ser una niña se podía ver que en el futuro seria toda una belleza. Nashi se quedó petrificada al ver la mirada de todos, en sus miradas podía ver la maldad, y por primera vez en su vida Nashi tuvo miedo, ella sabía que era alguien especial pues anterior mente ya había pasado esto, los malvados siempre la buscaban porque era hija de un dragon slayer y una maga estelar, pero, lo que no sabía era que en su interior había un poder más grandes, capaz de destruir a todo el mundo.

La tiraron al suelo y la amarraron a una silla, sintió en su pequeño cuerpecito un escalofrió. Solo esperaba que su papi viniera por ella rápido ya que él siempre la rescataba.

**000**

Por las calles de una ciudad se ve a un chico de pelo rosas revueltos corriendo desesperadamente hacia el bosque, su cara la tiene tapada por la sombra que hace su pelo, pero se puede sentir lo furiosos que esta por su poder mágico, pobres de aquellos que se atrevieron a tocar a su pequeña hime.

-¡NASHIIIIIIIIIIII!-se escuchó por todo el bosque. "_espérame Nashi te encontrare, sin duda lo haré" _y sin duda morirían los que hicieron aquello.

**Fin del cap 1**

**Espero les guste, soy principiante a si que no se como salio, pero tratare de subir un nuevo capitulo los martes,jueves y sabados.**

**por favor opinen **

**hasta la proxima**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¡NASHIIIIIIIIIII!-

Los que estaban en el gremio se dieron cuenta del tremendo grito, eso hiso que sintieran un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Maestro-

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el señor que no dejaba de ver a la niña, ¿Cómo es posible que esos dos hayan creado algo tan poderoso? Es incluso más fuerte que Zeref, y él lo sabe por esa razón la va a usar como una herramienta, esa niña es demasiado especial como para usarse de una buena manera. No. De ninguna manera permitiría que se la quitasen, no importa que tenga que enfrentarse al Dragón Slayer más fuerte, sin duda no se la entregaría. –Te va a matar- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Mi papi no te lo perdonara- dijo la niña.

-¿Y? que venga hacia acá no le tengo miedo, lo hare papil-se vio interrumpido por la niña que está enfrente de el otra vez. Todos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la risa de ¿la niña?

-Todavía no lo entiendes-

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que no entiendo?-

-Papi odia que nos hagan daño a my y a mami. No durara en matarte- se escuchaba su voz pero era una voz sin emociones. El maestro se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña, cuando vio sus ojos quedo impresionado, ya que los ojos de la niña habían cambiado, en vez de ser verdes, estos eran azules con una franja negra, como los de un dragón, pero sobre todo a estos ojos les hacían falta brillo es como si estuviera en trance.

-Maestro-grito alguien.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el maestro, una vez que se enderezo.

-Todos los magos del lado sur han sido derrotados- dijo el chico a su maestro con voz alarmada.

-¿Nani? Imposible, ahí tengo a mis mejores magos, no pudieron ser derrotados tan fácilmente… al menos que… ¿Cuantos eran?-

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo el mismo chico que le informo al maestro.

-¿Qué si cuantos magos eran?-pregunto con impaciencia.

-Solo uno. Pero no se le lograba distinguir el rostro, trae una tunica negra-

-¡No me jodas!- saco volando una mesa que no tardo en estrellarse en una pared. Era imposible que solamente una persona los haya derrotado, en el lado sur tenia a unos 50 hombres y en el lado norte eran la mitad. ¿Qué clase de monstro era el que se avecinaba?

**000**

-Maldita sea- exclamo Natsu al llegar donde se supone que estarían unos magos custodiando la entrada, pero solamente encontró sus cuerpos en el suelo y signos de una batalla.

-¿Por qué rayos no pudo esperar?-se preguntó. Siguió el olor de los magos, podía sentir el miedo de los demás aunque estuvieran a una larga distancia, si no se apresuraba lo más seguro es que no quedara ninguno para que el pudiera luchar ¿pero, porque se le ocurrió sacar su poder hasta ahora?

**000**

-¡Maestro!-

-¿Qué pasa Mira?-respondió el maestro al grito de la albina

-La túnica del dragón desapareció-respondió apresurada y dando bocanadas de aire.

-¿NANI? Y ¿ella donde esta?- pregunto el maestro de Fairy Tail a Mirajane.

-No la encuentro por ningún lado. Creo que fue por su propia cuenta a por ella-dijo con preocupación. No era de menos, si ella fue a rescatarla al maestro le llegarían muchas quejas por el desastre que está a punto de pasar. Pero, no entiende es que como a pesar de todo lo que le han hecho a Nashi no aprenden su lección y más viendo cómo quedan después de tremenda paliza.

-Solo espero que se contengan aunque sea un poco-

-Maestro estamos hablando de ellos dos, es imposible que lo hagan-soltó un bufido de resignación-

**000**

Se ve como los magos del gremio oscuro que secuestraron a Nashi, tienen la mirada perdida hacia la puerta, pueden sentir el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, ya que sienten un gran poder mágico. En la puerta del gremio se ve a una persona que no se le ve la cara la tiene tapado con una túnica y sus cabellos le tapan el rostro ya que está viendo hacia el suelo pero aun así en su cara se le logra distinguir una sonrisa macabra y perversa.

-Ustedes sí que tienen agallas para raptarla, aun sabiendo lo que les espera- se escuchó una voz delicada y muy hermosa, como el canto de un ángel.

-Mátenla-exclamo el maestro de dicho gremio.

Todos los magos que estaban enfrente se fueron a esa persona. Unos minutos más tarde se ve a la mitad del gremio tirados y todos golpeados en sus cuerpos se nota que no tuvieron compasión por ellos.

El maestro esta frente a frente con el encapuchado, quiere saber quién es, esta impresionado en menos de 5 minutos logro deshacerse de la mitad de su gremio, sabe la razón por la que vino fue solo por la niña, al parecer esa niña es más importante de lo que aparenta, pero solo muy pocos saben de su existencia, decidieron mantenerla en secreto para que los del consejo no dieran con ella, pero a como siguen las cosas muy pronto la existencia de ella se hará publica y muchos gremios oscuros trataran de obtener su poder no importa cómo no descansaran hasta conseguirlo. Se sintió un hombre afortunado cuando la vio jugando con otra niña en un parque, pensó que no podría tener mejor fortuna, ya que había conseguido la hija de esos dos sin batallar demasiado pero lo que no tenía previsto es que mandaran a un mago demasiado poderoso a por la niña.

-Entrégame a la niña-dijo la voz melodiosa.

-¿Quién eres?-

-No te conviene saberlo-se estaba hartando no quería tardar, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría, podía sentir su presencia estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos. Si no se daba prisa se ganaría una buena bronca y no estaba de humor como para soportarlo.

-Si esas tenemos. No te la daré- grito mientras dejaba fluir su poder, no dejaría que su presencia lo intimidara, se enseñaría que con el nade se mete y que no le tiene miedo a nada.

Sabía que por más que trata de no meterse en problemas no lo obtendría, al parecer le tendría que dar una lección al hombre. Dio unos pasos al enfrente mientras sentía como el poder mágico de la persona que está enfrente aumenta con cada paso que da, no hay opción si quería terminar con esto rápido tenía que darse prisa, no se esperaba lo siguiente, el maestro de ese gremio agarro a Nashi de sus cabellos y la alzo, le paso un brazo por el cuello con intento de ahorcarla.

Si no se rendía con recuperar a la niña no le quedaba de otra, tendría que amenazarla con matarla, bueno, no es como si no lo fuera hacer en un futuro, al parecer tendría que absorber su poder en su interior para no desperdiciarlo, lo sabe es un acto cobarde pero está dispuesto a cumplir lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere.

-Un paso más y la mato-fue lo primero que dijo desde un lapso corto de silencio entre ellos dos.

-Suéltame, no me toques con tus sucias manos-le patio en el estómago pues a su altura sus pies quedaban colgando del suelo. El maestro ante tal acción voltio a la niña con tal de que quedara volteando con él y le dio una fuerte cachetada, así la siguió golpeando, nadie no había humillado de tal manera, no iba permitir que una niñita caprichosa fuera la primera en hacerlo. En su mejilla derecha sintió un golpe que lo saco volando hasta estrellarse en una pared, al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos lleno de odio.

Al parecer llego a tiempo, cuando vio a su hime siendo golpeada de tal manera le hirvió la sangre. Ese hombre va a desear estar muerto ante la golpiza que le va a dar. Se agacho a la altura de la niña y la agarro del mentón para ver su carita llena de lágrimas, verlas solo hiso querer matar al hombre nadie la hacía llorar son salir vivo de esta. La abrazo y le susurro que todo está bien. Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia atrás de él y ya sabía de quien era. Se dio la vuelta lentamente con la niña en brazos y lo encaro.

-No podías esperar unos cuantos segundos-le pregunto.

-Hey no me regañes de no haber sido por mí quien sabe lo que le estarían haciendo ahora. De igual forma sabía que llegarías tarde. No quisiste tomar el tren porque sabes lo que te produce-le dijo con burla. Una vena le salto ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle de tal forma? Reparo en la túnica que traía y fue cuando lo entendió.

-Luego hablaremos de esto, primero nos tenemos que hacer cargo de una basura-dijo viendo al hombre que ya estaba parado mientras los demás los rodean.

-No se metan es mi pelea-exclamo a los magos. Por fin la oportunidad que esperaba, ahora se desharía del D.S. aunque quiere saber quién es su acompañante.

-Yo me ocupo del maestro, tu hazte cargo de los otros-le dijo mientras dejaba la niña en el suelo.

-Papi y yo que hago-dijo Nashi ella también quería participar con su papi.

-Tú se buena niña y quédate apartada de esto-dio la encapuchada.

-¡No quiero!-

-No te estoy preguntando-

-¡Yo también quiero pelar!-

-Nashi, no te quejes y hazle caso- Le dijo su padre.

-Pero-inflo sus mejillas y saco su labio. No le gustaba que la dejaran afuera de las peleas.

-Si te portas bien te prometo que comeremos helado cuando regresemos-le dijo esta vez la encapuchada.

-Bien, seré buena niña-dijo mientras se iba a sentar en una esquina apartada del centro. Los demás al ver tal acción les salió una gota de sudor, todo indicaba que la niña era bipolar. Pues desde que llego no dejaba de comportarse así primero exigía, luego amenazaba, y por último se encaprichaba con esas personas.

-Dejen de estar jugando. ¿Quiero que me digas quien eres en este mismo instante?-dijo el maestro, estuvo observando toda la pelea que se llevó con la niña y con el que es su padre y el encapuchado.

-Bien ahora no importa, de igual forma morirás-dijo la mujer. Se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cara-Mi nombre es…Lucy Dragneel-dijo dejando ver su cara. Todos los que estaban presentes soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, justo enfrente de ellos estaba la última maga estelar y la madre de la portadora del poder infinito. El maestro no lo podía creer, su suerte estaba creciendo aún más se desharía de los dos magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail y de toda Magnolia.

Natsu no se sorprendió sabía que con lo testaruda que es, no había forma de que lo esperara para recuperar a su hija. Nashi estaba igual que su padre ella ya sabía quién era antes de que entrara, ya que tiene un buen sentido del olfato como su padre. Vistiendo un traje negro que se le ceñía como segunda piel mostro una sonrisa de superioridad a los magos sorprendidos.

-Prepárense la fiesta está a punto de comenzar- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero lo que no sabían era lo que pasaría por empezar una pelea por el poder infinito.


	3. capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Karyuo no houkou-inflo sus mejilla y dejo salir todo el fuego directo al enemigo.

-Virgo-llamo Lucy, ya no le hacía falta abrir las puertas con solo llamarles le bastaba.

-¿Me llamo Hime?-

-Deshazte de ellos-le ordeno.

-Como ordene Hime-

-Este es todo el poder que tienes, ¡no juegues conmigo! , dame más, quiero ver todo el poder de Salamander-dijo esquivando las llamas.

-Me aburres-dijo Natsu, mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición india.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mientras le lanzaba un rayo en dirección a él, sabía que como bajo la guardia no lo podría esquivar. El rayo impacto en Natsu. La batalla era suya, después de todo Salamander no era tan poderoso como decían.

-He dicho…que me aburres-se escuchó su voz, mientras detenía el ataque con un solo dedo. Los rayos se disiparon y dejaron ver a Natsu en la misma a posición pero sin ningún solo rasguño ni esfuerzo en su mirada dando entender que no le costó nada detener el ataque anterior.

-Imposible-¿Cómo era posible que detuvo su ataque, y lo peor con un solo dedo?

-Mmmmmm. Me rindo-dijo el Natsu levantándose del suelo y caminando directo a la salida.

-¿Cómo, ya te aburriste?-le dijo Lucy yendo en su misma dirección.

-Si-

-Mami. Papi. Vamos a comprar el helado que me prometieron-dijo Nashi yendo en el medio entre esos dos con las manos agarradas.

-¡Espera!-grito el maestro

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Nashi con su vocecita infantil.

-Esto no ha terminado-dijo el hombre.

-Pero, si papi y mami se aburrieron, no tienen nada que hacer aquí-volvió a decir la niña.

-Ya entiendo. Lo que pasa es que se dieron cuenta que son más débiles que yo, y me tuvieron miedo por eso ahora huyen con el rabo entre las patas-dijo mientras se reía.

-Eres demasiado débil como para que usemos nuestros poderes contigo. No tiene caso perder el tiempo con basura como tú-dijo la rubia volteando a verlo.

-A veces odio ser demasiado fuerte, no hay competencia para mí-dijo Natsu soltando un bufido de cansancio. Pero aunque le gustara ser fuerte, era el primero que se aburría ya que podía sentir cuando sus enemigos eran fuertes o no. Extrañaba pelear como en los viejos tiempos.

-Ven y búscanos cuando te hayas vuelto realmente fuerte, entonces te pondremos atención-hablo Lucy mientras se iba a ella se le empezó antojar un helado.

-Adiós-se despidió Nashi agitando su pequeña manita.

El maestro se quedó solo con dos magos que todavía seguían en pie y vieron y escucharon todo lo que paso hace unos segundos. Esos magos de Fairy Tail se atrevieron a jugar con su maestro y dejarlo humillado.

Se lo pagarían, eso no se quedaría así, les enseñaría quien era el maestro Hiden, nadie jugaba con el de esa manera. Hasta ahora todos los demás gremios les tenían miedo, él es capaz de derrotar a un miembro del consejo pero esos malditos de Magnolia lo dejaron en visto.

-Maestro Hiden ¿Qué piensa hacer?-hablo uno de los chicos.

-Preparen el Lost Magic-se decidió ese maldito Salamander se las pagaría junto con la rubia, y que mejor manera que quitándoles lo que más aman.

-El maestro está muy enojado, es la primera vez que quiere usar "es cosa"-le dijo a su acompañante. Si el maestro lo usaba ya no había vuelta atrás. Se encamino hacia la bodega del gremio.

**000**

En la casa de Natsu, esta Lucy lavando los platos después de haber cenado. Lucy se mudó con Natsu cuando salió embarazada de este, decidieron vivir en su casa porque está un poco más grande que el de la rubia. Cuando Nashi nació tuvieron que remodelar la casa y hacerla un poco más grande para que no hubiera inconvenientes en el futuro.

Después de haber solucionado el problema del gremio oscuro, volvieron a dejar la túnica negra del Dragón en su lugar, claro que recibieron los dos por igual un regaño del maestro y Nashi solamente estaba sentada disfrutando su helado recién comprado mientras veía como sus papis eran regañados por su maestro.

La rubia siente unas manos fuertes y grandes en su cintura, le recorre una corriente eléctrica al sentir como poco a poco las manos van subiendo hasta llegar a sus senos. Natsu recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Lucy, sin soltar sus senos, le besa el cuello poco a poco dejando un camino de saliva por este, gruñe al sentir como la rubia hace hacia atrás su trasero haciendo que esa parte de su anatomía sienta más lo mojada que esta, pero es que Lucy solamente trae una falda que le llega arriba del muslo, solamente deja que se ponga ropa corta en su casa, no le gusta que otros hombre vean a su mujer. Lucy siente lo duro que se puso Natsu al pegar su trasero a él, sabe que a Natsu no le gusta que vista ropa corta pero es que a ella le gusta, y no piensa cumplir sus caprichos, por esa razón se puso una falda y no se puso pantis, solamente para provocarlo.

-Ah…Nat-su…-gime al sentir como el pelirrosa restriega su erección.

-Lucy,… no voy a aguantar-gruñe, voltea a la rubia y la cube encima de la barra, separa sus piernas y se baja los pantalones, solo lo suficiente para que su erección quede libre, se hace espacio entre sus piernas y de una sola estocada la penetra.

-Nat-Nat-su...-jadea, separa más sus piernas para poder sentirlo mucho más, siente como entra hasta el fondo, enrolla sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Natsu y empuja hacia dentro.

Pone sus brazos alrededor de Lucy de manera que queda con el encima de ella rodeándola sin ninguna escapatoria. Sube la velocidad de las estocadas, siente como las paredes de su rubia se aprietan en su miembro. Lucy siente como llega al orgasmo y como le sigue Natsu después de tres estocadas más. Natsu se derrama en su interior llenándola por completo y dejando impregnado su olor. Caliente, es como un fuego abrasador, lo que está sintiendo, la semilla de su pelirosa siempre la ha quemado.

Después de una larga sesión de gemidos y jadeos Lucy y Natsu están acostados en su cama, decidieron irse a su cuarto cuando se dieron cuenta que Nashi los podría ver si se llegara a levantar. Lucy esta acurrucada al lado de Natsu usando su brazo como almohada, la rubia está profundamente dormida mientras que Natsu está mirando fijamente el techo pensando lo que paso ese tarde. "_Aunque fuera por un momento pude sentir un breve cambio en los poderes de Nashi, si ella logra despertar su otro yo no quiero imaginar lo que hara, lo mejor será hablar de esto con Lucy ella lo sabe controlar"_ y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

**000**

-¡Todos guarden silencio! Lo que les voy a decir es algo muy importante-hablo el maestro Makarov. Sentados en la barra están Lucy y Natsu con Nashi en sus piernas dándole de comer, ya que solamente deja que su mami o papi le den comida en su boquita.

-Papi-dijo Nashi.

-¿Ya no quieres?-pregunto Natsu a su retoña, ella movió su cabeza en negación, dejo el plato donde segundo atrás le estaba dando de comer, y sentó a la niña en la barra de manera que quedo ella enfrente de él.

-¿Qué crees que el maestro diga?-pregunto la rubia a su esposo.

-Lo más seguro es que valla a volver a poner algún tonto concurso, al viejo le ha dado manía eso- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta. Sintió un golpe en su cabeza y al alzar la mirada está el maestro con el puño alzado.

-Los muchachos de hoy en día no le tienen respeto a sus adultos-expreso con lamentación.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso VIEJO?!- le grito encarándolo.

-¡Guarda silencio que lo que estoy a punto de decir es algo MUY importante!-dijo recalcando la palabra muy.

Espero hasta que todo el gremio le pusiera atención.

-Lucy, Natsu, ¿recuerdan lo que paso ayer con el gremio oscuro?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Cómo olvidarlo fue una pérdida de tiempo-dijo el peli rosa soltando un bufido de cansancio, el esperaba que fueran fuertes, se llevó una gran decepción al ver que no era así.

-El maestro del gremio…uso una Lost Magic-

-¿De qué tipo?-

-La del tiempo-

-¿La del tiempo?-quien hablo esta vez fue Lucy.

-Es una magia que te permite viajar a través del tiempo-todos soltaron una exclamación.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-dijo el peli rosa sin comprender muy bien la situación.

-Más idiota no puedes ser-hablo Gray. Sentándose al lado de Natsu.

-¡¿Qué dijiste KORA?!-le grito.

-Si es una magia que viaja en el tiempo…lo más probable es que vaya a cambiar el futuro, es decir nuestro presente-explico el pelinegro.

-Sigo sin entender-

-Lo que Gray quiere decir es que no ataque en donde más nos duele Natsu. Ya que nosotros lo humillamos, tengo entendido que es muy rencoroso-explico la rubia a su pelirosa.

-Y lo que más nos duele es…-no termino la frase. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y voltearon a ver a Nashi. Cierto lo que más les dolería perder él es fruto de su amor. Fue cuando comprendieron que Nashi está en peligro.

-Viejo ¿Qué podemos hacer para impedirlo?-hablo apresurado, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su hime.

-Es demasiado tarde…en estos momentos debe de estar llegando a Magnolia del pasado-dijo viendo como la cara de ambos cambiaba a una de susto.

-Mentira-dijo la rubia, no lo podía creer la vida de su bebe estaba en peligro y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Pero hay algo-vio como la esperanza volvía en todos, pues la niña era mimada y querida por todos.

-Que es por favor díganos-dijo apresurada Lucy.

-La túnica del Dragón-

-¿La túnica del Dragón eso en que nos ayudaría?-hablo el peli rosa.

-Esa túnica fue hecha por ustedes dos, la magia de ambos está en ella, normalmente la hicieron para las misiones peligrosas…pero si convino mi magia con la suya eso creara una puerta al pasado solamente por unos instantes. La túnica se la tendrá que poner alguien y cubrir con ella a su compañera de la forma que los dos podrán viajar-explico.

-Maestro aquí está la túnica-dijo Mirajane de repente apareciendo con la túnica en manos.

-A que esperamos, vamos Lucy-dijo poniéndose la túnica.

-Aye-

-Solo una cosa más…no cometan una estupidez que pueda cambiar el presente-les dijo a ambos.

-Aye-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo quiero ir-dijo una voz infantil.

-No puedes, esta misión es especial para papi y mami-dijo Lucy poniéndose a la altura de su hija.

-Yo quiero ir-volvió a repetir la niña. Aunque sea una niña pequeña vio como sus padres aceptaban una misión y ella no se quería quedar solita.

-Esta vez no puedes-le dijo Natsu arrastrando consigo a la rubia, para separarse un poco de los demás.

-Itekimas-dijeron los dos al activar el poder de la tunica. Fueron envueltos por una luz cegadora y al ver con claridad se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban.

-Iterashai-respondieron una vez que no estaban.

-Maestro, no encuentro a Nashi-hablo Mirajane alertando al maestro. Todos se pusieron a buscarla pero por más que buscaron no la encontraron.

-Lo más probable es que se haya ido con esos dos…ella no puede estar sin sus padres-

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto preocupada la albina.

-Déjala, lo echo, echo esta solo espero que no haya demasiados cambios-sabía que esos dos se harían cargo de la situación. Solamente faltaba esperar su regreso.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

En un gremio muy alocado se logra ver a un chico de cabellos alborotados y peli rosas, a una chica de buenas curvas, con el pelo rubio, a otro chico pero este con el torso descubierto y el pelo negro y a una chica de cabellos escarlatas, con una falda azul y portando una armadura.

Los dos chicos están peleando pues el conflicto empezó por un insulto de parte del pelinegro. Mientras las dos chicas están comiendo en una mesa, de no ser por el pastel de fresa que tiene la escarlata se daría cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, la rubia suelta un suspiro de cansancio mientras tiene en su regazo a un gato azul que está dormido como si no hubiera ruido a su alrededor.

-Natsu-san, Gray-san, Erza-san, Lucy-san-habla una niña de cabellera azul.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-habla la rubia, sabe que los hombres por estar metidos en su pelea no le prestaran atención, y Erza está disfrutando de su pastel lo mejor sería no molestarla.

-¿Y si vamos a una misión?-todo el ruido a su alrededor se detuvo.

-Vamos Wendy. ¡Estoy Encendido!-grita el peli rosa.

-No veo por qué no-habla Erza dando a entender que escucho la pregunta de la niña.

-Ara ara, entonces porque no escogen una misión y me la traen, onegai-hablo una albina de cabellos largos.

-Aye sir. Yo escogeré la misión-hablo el gato.

-Desde cuando estas despierto Happy-pregunto Lucy

-Me acabo de despertar-aclaro.

-Apúrate Happy, escoge la misión-apresuro Natsu.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo sacando sus dos alas y volando directo a las misiones.

-¿Piensan ir a una misión?-hablo el maestro.

-Maestro ¿Cuándo llego?-pregunto Erza.

-Acabo de llegar-

-Si vamos a ir a una misión Viejo-contesto a la pregunta antes formulada.

-En ese caso. ¡No vayan a destruir la ciudad como la última vez!-grito asustando a los chicos.

-¡No fue nuestra culpa que la ciudad estuviera donde era la misión!-le grito Natsu en el mismo tono.

-Tienes razón ¡fue mi culpa haber aceptado que Tu fueras a esa misión! Ya que adonde sea que vayas siempre termina en desastre-dijo recalcando la palabra tú. Dándole a entender que fue su culpa.

-Cálmese maestro, no le hará bien alterarse-hablo la albina.

-Cierto…Lucy te encargo que no destruyan nada esta vez-le ordeno a la rubia.

-¿Yo?-dijo señalándose con el dedo. En qué problema la metieron y solo porque no se controlan al momento de usar magia.

-Entonces que esperamos vámonos-hablo Erza con el carro de maletas aun lado de ella.

-Aye-respondio sin ganas la rubia.

-Encontré una misión-dijo Happy con el papel en las patas.

-Bien echo Happy-alago el peli rosa.

-Veamos. Solamente tenemos que deshacernos de unos bandidos que amenazan a las personas si no les entregan dinero-dijo ya sin muchas ganas el peli rosa.

-¡Oh! Esa misión es perfecta para ustedes-dijo Makarov pensando que esta vez no destruirían nada.

-Vayan ustedes yo no voy-

-No seas caprichoso Natsu, el maestro quiere que hagamos una misión sencilla para no causarle más problemas-reprendió la rubia.

-Dije que no quiero ir-volvió a repetir.

-Oh bienes por las buenas…o por las buenas serán-hablo Erza con una mirada psicópata mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-A-AYE-dijo temblando, pero es que esa mujer es peor que el mismísimo demonio.

-¿A qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!-ordeno la de pelo rojo

-Aye sir-respondieron haciendo un saludo militar.

-Copiones-murmuro Happy.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, una luz cegadora los envolvió obstruyéndoles la vista a todos los que se encontraban en el gremio.

Cuando la luz hubo desaparecido se dejaron ver unas siluetas envueltas en una túnica por lo tanto no se les veía la cara. El más alto traía puesta la túnica de color negra mientras en sus brazos traía lo que parecía a una niña, aun lado de la niña agarrada de la cintura traía a una mujer de curvas envidiables para todas las magas presentes.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, pues no sabían quiénes eran estas personas, a lo mejor son de gremios oscuros que vinieron a tacarlos, pobre no saben con quienes se están metiendo.

-Ah…sentía que no podía respirar-exclama un joven guapo, sexy y ¿peli rosa? Natsu se quitó la túnica, teniendo a todos amontonados no había mucho aire, pero lo que él no sabe es que se la quitó sin tomar en cuenta el lugar en donde lo hiso.

-Tampoco es para tanto-hablo esta vez una mujer de una melodiosa voz, lo que les sorprendió es que esta era de cabellos rubios igual a su compañera.

-Papi que poco aguantas-quien hablo fue la niña, una niña muy linda a pesar de su edad, de cabellos rosas con mechones rubios y de unos ojos grandes y verdes. Esas facciones se les hacen conocidas.

-A todo esto…no te dijimos ¿que no vinieras Nashi?-reprendió la rubia

-Pero…yo…quería…estar con mami y papi-dijo Nashi con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca le a gustado que su mami se enoje con ella, ella quiere que su mami se enorgullezca de ella como siempre.

-Ya déjala…Lucy, tampoco es para tanto-hablo sin darse cuenta la sorpresa que produjo en todos.

-Natsu…no deberías mimarla tanto-dice viendo como el peli rosa restriega su mejilla con la de su hija, al ver esto le sale una gota de sudor no pudiendo creer cómo se comporta con ella, a este paso Nashi tendrá a todos los magos de su lado con la carita de borrego que pone, jamás debió enseñarle como se hace, cuando su esposo se enoja con ella pone esa misma carita para librarse de los regaños, pero no se puede librar del deseo que despierta en este una vez que la usa.

-¡¿LUCY…NATSU?!-escucharon el grito de varias personas. Los tres voltean al mismo tiempo, y desencajan la mandíbula al ver a todos sus compañeros pero más jóvenes. Adiós al plan de pasar inadvertidos.

-¿Qué significa esto?-hablo el maestro.

-VIEJO cuanto tiempo-siente un golpe en su cabeza y al alzar la mirada se asusta al ver a su "cariñosa esposa" mirándolo amenazante.

Todos en el gremio no pudieron retener la carcajada al ver como Lucy trata a Natsu en un futuro, pero todavía les queda la duda de quién es la niña que los acompaña.

-Nunca cambiaras Natsu…ni en el futuro por lo que veo-dice el maestro.

-E-es-esa…soy…y-yo-exclama una rubia rodeando a la rubia que se dice ser ella.

La Lucy del futuro hace una pose de modelo que hace que a todos los varones presentes les salga sangre por la nariz. Natsu al darse cuenta de esto enciende sus puños en llamas y se pone en frente de Lucy tapándola de la mirada de todos.

-¡Cabrones sigan mirando a mi MUJER de esa forma y todos morirán!-grito el peli rosa haciendo que Lucy del futuro se de una palmada en la frente, y que la Lucy del pasado se sonroje hasta las orejas. Todos los que lo escucharon soltaron un grito de exclamación entre esos están Erza, Gray y Wendy. Natsu está más ocupado pensando que tan fuerte se volverá en el futuro y de qué manera lo logra.

-Ara ara, me pueden decir qué relación tienen en el futuro y quien es esa niña tan mona-dice Mirajane.

-Ya la has cagado-suspira resignada la rubia, sabe cómo es Mira de insistente y no descansara hasta obtener lo que quiere.

-Lo mejor será explicarles-

Una vez que todos se hubieron calmado, están los tres del futuro sentados en una mesa con todos los del gremio rodeándolos. Lucy tiene las piernas cruzadas mientras que Natsu tiene a su hija en su regazo.

-¿Pueden empezar?-pregunto el maestro, él también quiere saber qué es lo que está pasando. La razón por la que no dudo de que ellos fueran los verdaderos Natsu y Lucy del futuro es por el tipo de magia que desprenden.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-se presentó el peli rosa

-Ya sabemos quién eres, sáltate a lo más importante, cabeza de lava-hablo Gray.

-Yo lo hare a mi manera iceberg-respondió Natsu.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Gray queriendo golpear a Natsu, no le importa que sea del futuro la personalidad es la misma.

-Basta ustedes dos…yo contare lo que paso-dijo Lucy del futuro.

-Ne, ne Lucy… ¿cómo me hice así de fuerte en el futuro?-pregunto Natsu del pasado, acercándose a Lucy.

-S-E-C-R-E-T-O-dijo Lucy separando cada silaba.

-No seas así, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime-ante cada palabra que pronunciaba Lucy se estaba hartando.

-Natsu, guarda silencio…todos queremos escuchar para que vinieron-hablo la Scarlet mirando a Natsu, mientras este respondía con un aye y se sentaba separada de ella.

-Continúen-dijo el maestro una vez sin interrupciones.

-Bien empezare yo-dijo la rubia-mi nombre es Lucy Dragneel-dijo Lucy viendo como ella del pasado tenía un sonrojo asiéndole juego al cabello de Erza, y escuchando como todos en el gremio respondían "se gussstan".

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me apellido Dragneel?-pregunto la rubia (P) a su yo del futuro.

-Lucy…porque me engañaste-hablo Natsu (P) a la rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Lucy viendo a Natsu.

-Dijiste que te llamas Hertefilia, no Dragneel… eso quiere decir que… eres mi hermana-soltó haciendo que todos se fueran de espaldas.

-No Idiota lo que quiere decir es que se CASO contigo-aclaro Gray.

-¿Se cansó conmigo?-

-CASO…CASO-aclaro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto.

-Qu-se vio interrumpido por un aura asesina, voltio lentamente y vio a Erza detrás de el.

-Dejen que termine de hablar…luego hacen sus estúpidas preguntas-dijo, pero es que en serio ya la estaban hartando, quería saber que los llevo ahí y quien era esa niña que esta en el regazo del peli rosa.

-A-A-A-AYE-murmuraron.

-Como estaba diciendo antes de que me viera interrumpida-dijo viendo de reojo a los chicos sentados en sus rodillas.

-¡Ya me harte!-grito Natsu (F).

-Escuchen bien…Ella es Lucy Dragneel, yo soy Natsu Dragneel y esta niña-dijo alzando a Nashi para que todos la vieran-es Nashi Dragneel-aclaro.

-Konichiwa, mi nombre es-se vio interrumpida la albina por una vocecita infantil.

-Tía Mira-todos en cuanto la escucharon dijeron Kyaa y se amontonaron alrededor de ella.

-Papi-hablo la niña viendo a su padre con ojos acuosos, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Kora aléjense-exclamo el peli rosa.

-Y cuéntanos Lucy ¿Cómo es Natsu en la cama, están bueno como lo es en las peleas?-todos guardaron silencio ante esa pregunta, la rubia del pasado se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, Erza al igual que Lucy se sonrojo, Gray miro a Natsu con burla, y este traía un pequeño sonrojo, puede que haya cosas que no entienda pero sabe muy bien que significo esa pregunta. Cana quien hiso la pregunta sabía que aunque fuera la Lucy del futuro no se dignaría a responder por eso no se esperaba lo siguiente.

-Claro…Natsu es tan apasionante, salvaje, y tan pero tan bueno en la cama como lo es en las peleas-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, las insinuaciones de Cana ya no producía vergüenza. Escucho un golpe y vio con lastima como su yo del pasado se había desmayado, pero no era la única la otra chica también se desmayó.

-Lucy te has vuelto una pervertida-dijo el Natsu (P) con un sonrojo en su cara. Todos los del gremio tenían puesta su mirada en el par del futuro y en Natsu viendo como se había sonrojado.

-Oh…Natsu cariño… tú me volviste así-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y viendo cómo se sonrojaba y evitaba su mirada.

-Mami, papi ¿Qué es ser bueno en la cama?-pregunto con inocencia Nashi viendo a sus padres.

-Lo sabrás cuando seas grande-dijo Natsu, él está acostumbrado a lo atrevida que se volvió Lucy por eso no se sonrojo cuando Cana hiso aquella pregunta.

-Ahora si…contare la razón por la cual estamos aquí-dijo otra vez Lucy (F), viendo como todos se habían recuperado y les prestaban atención.

Lo que no sabían era que lo que estaba a punto de contar traería grandes problemas en el pasado y puede que en su presente.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Ahora si…contare la razón por la cual estamos aquí-

-Nuestra hija…tiene un poder sin igual, es más poderosa que cualquier mago que haya existido, no hay forma de que la detengamos, su poder aumenta cada día, por esa razón Natsu y yo la entrenamos todos los días. Un simple berrinche de ella podría destruir una ciudad entera-ante esto todos los demás no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, ¿Cómo es posible que una niña tan pequeña pueda tener semejante poder?

-Pero eso no nos dice la razón por la cual están aquí…acaso ¿planean evitar que nazca?-dijo Cana con una sonrisa burlesca.

Natsu la miro con una mirada que decía "atrévete a decir eso una vez más y no vivirás para contarlo" ante esto Cana tuvo miedo de él, no sabía que había cambiado tanto en un futuro como para que reaccionara así ante una broma.

-No, no hemos venido a evitarlo-dijo Lucy con una mirada igual a la de Natsu.

-Nashi tiene un poder más grande que el de Zeref-hablo esta vez el peli rosa.

-¿Por qué tiene semejante poder?-pregunto el maestro no pudiéndolo creer, más poderosos que Zeref en una tontería. Pero algo en su interior sabe que ellos no mienten, después de todo no tiene razón venir al pasado solo para decir una mentira.

-Polyushka nos explicó que al tener Natsu magia antigua y yo magia que pocas veces se ve, al estar en mi interior se mesclaron los dos tipos de magia dando vida a una nueva, que solamente ella puede manejar-explico Lucy viendo como Nashi tiene una mirada triste.

No le gusta que hablen mal de su magia, a ella le gusta porque lleva magia de su papi y su mami, por eso se pone triste al recordar algo que paso con su magia. Sintió como la alzaban y al mirar hacia arriba ve a su papi sonreírle con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

-No te preocupes hime, tu magia es hermosa, por esa razón todos te tienen envidia quieren una magia tan increíble como la tuya-dijo Natsu sintiendo la mirada penetrante de todos encima de él.

-Pero…todos los que quielen mi magia son malo-termino de decir la niña haciendo que las lágrimas se le salieran de sus ojitos.

Al ver como la niña lloraba todos la miraron con lastima intentando comprender por el dolor que debe de estar pasando, el que todos te busquen por poseer magia especial hace que te sientas excluida a todos los demás.

-Cierto…pero yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte de los malos-dijo Natsu con una expresión seria.

-Lo prometes-susurro la pequeña alzando su dedo meñique para que se lo prometiera.

-Lo prometo-dijo Natsu entrelazando du dedo meñique con el de Nashi.

-Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron todos menos los del pasado y del futuro al ver tan tierna escena.

-Bien como decía…Nashi al tener tal poder, hiso que todos se enteraran, bueno no todos…el caso es que un gremio oscuro quería la magia de Nashi y para obtenerla la secuestraron-dijo lucy recordando al hombre del gremio. Natsu al recordarlo hiso que su sangre hirviera.

-¿Y qué paso?-hablo Lucy (P).

-La salvamos y nos deshicimos de ellos, o, al menos eso creimos.

-¿Cómo que eso creyeron?-intervino Erza.

-Resulta que el hombre tenía una Lost Magic, una que le permitiría viajar en el tiempo-

-Como lo humillamos, está buscando venganza. Quiere deshacerse de lo que más amamos, y si tiene suerte quiere quedarse con el poder de Nashi-intervino Natsu.

-Así que ustedes viajaron en el tiempo para impedirlo-hablo Makarov.

-Si-

-Pero, no nos han dicho como es que llegaron aquí, acaso, ¿ustedes poseen una magia del tiempo?-pregunto Gray.

-Hemos venido con la túnica del Dragón-dijo Lucy.

-¿Túnica del Dragón?-

-Es una túnica que Lucy y yo creamos para las misiones peligrosas…de esa forma si yo no estuviera presente para protegerla la túnica lo haría en mi lugar. Es una túnica con un poder increíble-

-¿Cómo que ustedes la crearon?-esta vez quien hablo fue Cana. Desde que ellos llegaron tiene muchas curiosidades sobre su relación al igual que lo debe de estar Mirajane.

-Etto…como les explico. Verán cuando yo estaba embarazada de Nashi, muchos gremios se fueron en mi contra solo por poseer a la heredera del Dragón Slayer de fuego y de la última maga estelar…así que para evitar inconvenientes Natsu y yo decidimos crear esa túnica para los problemas-explico Lucy.

-¿Cómo funciona?-

-Repele todo tipo de magia, es como un escudo, aparte te permite hacer un viaje dimensional, esa magia la descubrimos hace un año por un accidente que hubo-termino de decir Natsu.

-Entonces ustedes están aquí para-

-Para deshacernos esta vez de los malditos bastardos que se atrevieron a retarnos-interrumpió Natsu.

-Bien…por el momento se quedaran con Lucy, con el desastre que tiene Natsu no creo que se quieran quedar con el-dijo Makarov.

-Que ¿Por qué conmigo?-replico Natsu-(P)

-Pues…porque más…son tu futura familia Natsu-dijo con burla Cana.

-Cierto. Pero Cana que tal si hay una experiencia traumante para Natsu si se quedan con el-dijo Gray que hasta el momento se había quedado callado escuchando todo atentamente.

-Tienes razón Gray-

-¿Experiencia traumante?-dijo Natsu (P) con un signo de interrogación.

-Si qué tal si se ponen a intentar hacerle un hermanito a Nashi-termino de decir Gray. Está disfrutando esto, tiene tantas preguntas que hacerle a Lucy sobre su relación con Natsu y sobre cómo será en un futuro.

-B-b-b-b-b-be-e-e-e-b-be-e-empezó a tartamudear Erza al imaginarse lo que harían sus amigos.

-Venga minna, no creo que hagan eso ¿verdad?-pregunto Lucy (P) igual o más roja que Erza.

-Lo haremos-contestaron los don sin rechistar.

-¡Y lo contestan así de rápido!-dijo Lucy (P) enserio que no sabe quién es ella en un futuro.

-Estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de preguntas-dijo Lucy (F).

-No me digas…Cana-dijo Mirajane.

-No…todos nosotros platicamos sobre nuestra vida sexual con los demás. Hasta les diré que hacemos unos juegos entre nosotros y no son nada inocentes-dijo Lucy (F) haciendo que todos los que la escucharon se fueran de espalda.

-Quienes seremos en un futuro-contestaron el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-Mmmm-dijeron los del futuro con un signo de interrogación.

**000**

En el futuro.

Makarov está atendiendo unos asuntos que tienen que ver con el consejo, pues desde que aquellos dos partieron no pueden hacer más que esperar. Le llegaron unos papeles donde se informan los problemas que tiene para capturar a los gremios oscuros que andan en busca del poder infinito.

Se escucha el rechinar de la puerta haciendo que alce la mirada para ver a Mirajane sosteniendo unos documentos.

-¿Mas?-dijo haciendo cara de cansancio.

-Hai-dijo mirando con lastima al maestro, pues sabe mejor que nadie lo cansado que es estar todo el día revisando papel por papel, viendo los problemas que están teniendo.

-Maestro que problemas están teniendo como para que le lleguen papeles todos los días-

-Al parecer, algo ocurrió pero todavía no saben que es. Están presentando problemas para controlar la magia.

-Masaka…tendrá algo que ver con que esos tres vayan viajado en el tiempo-dijo con preocupación.

-No lo sé…solo espero que no hagan nada para dañar el presente-

-Maestro…si Nashi se llega a descontrolar…que cree que pueda ocurrir-

-Están Natsu y Lucy con ella, ellos podrán controlarla-

-Pero…y si…se les llega a salir de control-hablo preocupada.

-Esperemos que no- en eso llega Happy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Maestro…¿Por qué dejo que Lucy y Natsu se fueran sin mí?-dijo levantando su patita culpándolo.

-No es mi culpa que hayas estado en una misión con Charle y Wendy cuando esos se fueron-le respondió volviendo su mirada a las hojas que tiene en su escritorio.

-No me molesta el que esos dos se fueran-dijo llamando la atención de Mirajane como la del maestro.

-¿Entonces que te molesta Happy?-dijo tranquila no entendiendo lo que quiso decir el gato.

-¡Que se hayan llevado a NASHI!-grito, los dos adultos se cayeron al estilo anime, jamás comprenderán al compañero de Natsu.

**000**

En unas rocas de algún desierto se logra ver a diez muchachos y aun hombre de pie parados frente a una estatua con forma de dios que tiene los ojos cerrados mientras está parado sosteniendo lo que parece una espada.

-Maestro esto es…-pregunto uno de los chicos.

-Si…lo que nos hará obtener el poder infinito para siempre…la espada del demonio, la sombra del dragón. Un arma más poderosa que cualquier magia-dijo el maestro del gremio oscuro que se enfrentó anteriormente a Natsu y a Lucy. Si controla esa espada no hay forma de que le puedan ganar.

¿Qué les deparara más adelanta a nuestros protagonistas?


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los Natsu y Lucy del pasado van caminando al departamento de esta junto con su Happy que no deja de molestarlos. A los dos se les ve la cara más roja que el cabello de Erza, no pueden olvidar lo que paso hace unos minutos.

**Flashback**

"_-Mmmmmm-dijeron los del futuro con un signo de interrogación._

_-Bueno, ahora que sabemos la razón por la cual están aquí, debemos de ver en donde se van a quedar-dijo el maestro viendo a esos dos._

_-Ya les dije que no hace falta...nosotros nos podemos quedar en la casa de Natsu, ya que somos tres y conozco como la palma de mi mano esa casa-volvió a decir Lucy (F)._

_-Mami…tengo sueño-dijo Nashi tallándose un ojo con su manita convertida en puño, mientras bostezaba haciendo que todos gritaran ante la acción de la niña._

_-Ya nos vamos cariño-agarro a la niña y la acomodo mejor en sus brazos para que no tuviera dolores._

_-Esperen aún no hemos dicho en donde dormirán-dijo Lucy (P)._

_-Eh ¿no lo hemos dejado claro?-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-le dio mala espina al ver la mirada que le dirigió._

_-A que nosotros nos quedaremos en la casa de Natsu-hablo sin más._

_-Chotto matte-interrumpio el peli rosa del pasado._

_-¿Qué sucede?-le dijo volteando la cabeza, pues ya estaban por irse._

_-¿Y yo donde dormiré?-_

_-Ah si ese es el problema. Te quedaras con Lucy-le dijo Natsu a su yo._

_-¿P-p-por qué c-c-c-con-mi-mi-go?-no pudo evitar el tartamudear, no pasa todos los días es enterarte que vas a tener una familia con tu compañero de equipo. El solo imaginarse como hicieron a la niña hace que no pueda ver a la cara a su nakamada._

_-C-c-c-c-ierto p-p-p-por q-q-que me te-te-tengo que quedar con e-e-e-ella-Natsu estaba en las mismas, echo una mirada a amiga y no pudo evitar el pensar que pasaría si se quedaran solos._

_Todos ante el tartamudeo de Natsu se quedaron hechos piedras, como era posible que aquel chico que no le tenía vergüenza a nada tartamudeara._

"Al parecer algo interesante puede ocurrir _"fueron los pensamientos de Cana._

_-Venga no me digas que te da pena-dijo Natsu (F) con burla en sus ojos._

_-¡Claro que no!-grito, no soportaría que se burlaran de él._

_-Entonces no tiene vergüenza al dormir en su misma cama con ella pegada a ti…sintiendo sus enormes pech-_

_-Ya déjalo Natsu…no vez que el pobre todavía no madura-interrumpió su esposa. Cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba burlando de él, entendió lo que quería hacer._

_-Que-dijo con una vena en su cabeza._

_-Tienes razón Lucy…Natsu no sería capaz de dormir con ella ahora que sabe lo que les espera-dijo esta vez Cana, por nada del mundo se perdería burlarse de su pareja favorita._

_-Eso no es de hombres-exclamo Elfman._

_-O será que lavita sigue siendo un niño…bueno no es de sorprenderse-_

_-Ara ara Natsu, más te vale que hagas que esa niña nazca-_

_-Juvia piensa que si Natsu se queda con Lucy…Juvia tendrá para sí sola a Gray-sama-en ese momento su mirada se perdió imaginándose un futuro con su amado._

_-Y-yo también quiero que Natsu-san y Lucy-san tengan una hija-dijo con un rubor en su cara la pequeña peli azul._

_-Natsu…más te vale que no toques antes del matrimonio a Lucy-dijo Erza con voz de ultratumba._

_Asi empezaron a discutir, si sería mejor si lo hicieran antes o después, pero como siempre las cosas se salieron de control y terminaron con sillas volando, mesas destruidas, empezando una pelea que de seguro terminaría hasta al otro día de no haber sido por un pequeño accidente._

_Una de las sillas salió volando en dirección a la Lucy del pasado, haciendo que esta que estaba aún lado de Natsu del pasado callera encima de este._

_Todos pararon lo que hacían y unos se quedaron con la boca abierta, otros sonrieron emocionados, y Mirajane saco su cámara tomándoles una foto._

_Los dos que estaban en el suelo cerraron los ojos debido al golpe, lo único que escucharon fueron el flash de una cámara antes de abrir los ojos._

_Lucy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta en la posición tan comprometedora que estaban, había caído encima de Natsu, haciendo que quedara sentada en su regazo. Natsu al darse cuenta también no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, pero eso era lo de menos, se ruborizo más al ver como sus labios estaban unidos, intento separarse de ella, pero lo que logro fue que su lengua se adentrara a la boca de Lucy. Cuando sintió la lengua de el en su boca se sorprendió demasiado jamás pensó que tendría un sabor tan adictivo. El peli rosa estaba en las mismas, cuando su lengua sintió la de la chica, empezaron una pelea sin fin olvidándose que no estaban solos. Lucy al corresponder el beso de Natsu llevo sus brazos a su cuello, empezó a acariciar el cabello de este. Llevo sus brazos a la cintura de la rubia profundizando más el beso._

_-¡Así se hace Natsu!-_

_-¡Eso es de hombres!-_

_-N-A-T-S-U-_

_-Vaya flamita no te conocía tan aventado-_

_-Me pregunto si…Nashi nacerá antes de tiempo-_

_-Ara minna esto ira para el álbum de fotos-dijo la albina mayor enseñando la foto con el beso._

_Se separaron rápidamente y miraron al lado contrario para que no vieran su sonrojo._

_-Creo que…-dejo la frase incompleta, y cargo a Nashi, vio cómo su esposo se acercaba a la joven pareja, bueno ellos mismos._

_Lucy y Natsu (P) vieron cómo se acercaba el de futuro, y se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura. Abrieron la boca hasta más no poder y se sonrojaron más a como estaban al ver lo que traía en manos. Los del gremio pusieron miradas de burlas y otros por no aguantarse soltaron la carcajada._

_-Esto les servirá, si empiezan antes de tiempo-dijo Natsu (F) mostrándoles un par de condones._

_-¡No los necesitaremos!-dijo Lucy exaltada, no lo podía creer sabía que Natsu en un futuro cambio pero jamás pensó que tanto como para estarse burlando de ellos, digo ellos en un futuro serán esas personas que tienen en frente, deberían saber cómo se sienten._

_-O créele los necesitaran-respondió Lucy (F)._

_-Por qué te comportas así con nosotros, debes de saber cómo me siento-le reclamo la rubia._

_-Ya pase por eso…Natsu empezó con un beso, pero, termino siendo mucho más, como caricias, besos en lugares inapropiados. Y si todo fue en público-dijo al ver la cara que puso su yo del pasado._

_-Uso-murmuro, entonces si se convierte en la pareja de Natsu le esperan un muchas vergüenzas, pero ve cómo será en el futuro y no le gusta el carácter que está teniendo. Vio a su compañero de equipo y se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido._

_Natsu no podía Salir del schok, primero se dejó llevar por el beso y que beso, jamás pensó que se sentiría de esa manera, puede que los probara más seguido, movió la cabeza queriendo deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Luego está lo que les dijo su yo del futuro, no es le desagrade la idea de probar la piel de ella pero…volvió a mover la cabeza bruscamente se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido. Volvió a la realidad al sentir un golpe en su cabeza._

_-¿Qué acaso el beso te dejo como idiota?-insulto Gray._

_-¿Nandestte konoyaro?-pego su frente con la del chico._

_-Aparte de idiota, sordo-_

_-Koro…-_

_-Ustedes dos ¡deténganse!-la pelirroja apareció de repente con una espada en mano._

_Los chicos ignorándola empezaron una pelea en el que se vio envuelto todo el gremio. Mas al rato se dieron cuenta que los del futuro no estaban y dieron por hecho que fueron a la casa del chico._

**Fin del flashback**

Lucy se llevó su dedo índice a su labio recodando el beso con su compañero, si antes le molestaba dormir con el ahora no quiere ni pensar cómo se sentirá con su compañero en la misma habitación estando solos, bueno no solos pero el gato no cuenta ya que cae dormido muy fácilmente. Pero lo que más le molesta es ver como el peli rosa va de lo más campante como si nada hubiera pasado, a lo mejor no fue el primer beso de el al pensar en eso sintió un agüero en su pecho impidiéndole respirar, puede que para él no haya sido la gran cosa pero para ella fue su primer beso, quería atesorarlo, todavía puede sentir el sabor del chico en sus labios.

Vio cómo su compañera se llevó su dedo a sus labios ese acto hiso que algo en él se prendiera, algo que jamás le había ocurrido, tuvo las ganas de volver a saborearlos, y no solo esa parte quería probar todo el cuerpo de la chica. En esos momentos tuvo envidia de su yo del futuro, como es su pareja des seguro que ella si deja que la toque y la pruebe.

-A-a-a-aun no puedo creer que ellos seamos no-no-so-tros-tro y con una hi-hi-hija-tartamudeo la rubia, no pudo aguantar la tensión del ambiente.

-S-s-i tienes razón-respondió en el mismo estado que la chica.

-Se gusssssstan-Happy se puso en frente de ambos causando un salto y un gran sonrojo, pues se habían olvidado que no estaban solos.

**000**

Después de haber bañado a Nashi Lucy se puso a hacer la comida, sabe que su marido debe de estar hambriento, bueno aunque ella también lo está.

-¿Y Nashi?-

-Se quedó dormida…debe de estar cansada…ne Natsu-se dio la vuelta, viendo como el peli rosa estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y viéndola fijamente haciéndola sonrojar.

-Mmmmm-abrió sus ojos, puso una sonrisa de medio lado viendo como su mujer se sonrojaba, le gusta el efecto que tiene en ella.

-Crees que hayamos hecho bien en contarles nuestra relación en un futuro-

-Shiranai, y no me interesa-

-Sabes que si algo sale mal, puede que Nashi no nazca ¿verdad?-

-¡Lucy tenemos que juntarlos!-le dio temor el pensar que su hime no podría nacer.

-Omae-vio con una gota de sudor a su esposo como se ponía en cuclillas y empezaba a trazar círculos con su dedo en un rincón.

-Sabes muy bien que en este tiempo todavía no andábamos-le recalco.

-Wakatteru, demo-hiso un tierno puchero que hiso que Lucy lo abrazara.

-Ya ya calma, aparte, no creo que tarden demasiado en empezar a practicar como se hacen los bebes…cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, te empezaste a comportar como un pervertido-le recordó para que se tranquilizara.

-Oh que lista eres Lucy…pero hay algo que te saltastes-vio la cara que puso de no entender lo que quiso decir, llevo una de sus manos a su trasero y lo empezó a masajear.

-¿Qué me salte?-hablo con dificultad al sentir la mano de Natsu en su trasero y sentir como succiona su cuello. Natsu alzo la mirada y lo que vio hiso que se pusiera cachonda.

-Que todavía soy un pervertido-alzo en brazos a su rubia y la llevo a su cuarto. Lo más probable es que no durmieran mucho.

**000**

Se ve a Lucy del pasado con una cara de cansancio, desde que llegaron a su apartamento no pudo descansar, pues a sus "invitados" les dio hambre y les tuvo que hacer de cenar, ya que se iba a dormir vio a su compañero en su cama dormido bien campante, eso la hiso enfurecer, pero, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para armar un pleito. Se acostó con el haciendo, con lo que no contaba era que en ese instante Natsu se daría la vuelta y pusiera su brazo en su cintura, no es que le molestara demasiado, con Natsu ahí no tiene tanto frio, lo que le molesta es que la mano que está en su cintura la esté acariciando de las piernas, piensa que porque está dormido se puede aprovechar, aunque es la primera vez que pasa algo así.

Sintió una respiración en su cuello que hiso que le recorriera una corriente eléctrica que llego a parar en su vientre.

-Lucy-susurro Natsu dormido apretando más el agarre de la rubia.

"¿_Estará soñando conmigo?"_ se preguntó la maga estelar, volvió a sentir una mano recorriendo sus piernas y sintió como el peli rosa envolvía sus piernas con las de ella, de esta forma dejándola atrapada. "_Esta será una larga noche"_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de intentar quedarse dormida.

**000**

-Me pregunto cómo la estará pasando Lucy-

-Lo más seguro que en este mismo momento este disfrutando de Natsu-

-Ah no…me refería a nuestra Lucy-

-A qué se refiere Masta-dijo Mirajane viendo al maestro sentado en la barra con un libro en manos.

-Este libro dice algo interesante sobre los Dragones Slayer…bien lo comentare mañana en el gremio-y sin más se fue dejando a la albina con un signo de interrogación. "_Bien mañana tratare de que la pequeña Nashi juegue conmigo"_ dijo con brillo en sus ojos, la niña que crearon esos dos está muy mona y puede que le saque información a la Lucy del futuro.

**Perdón**** por no subir los capítulos, es que me viene la semana de exámenes y estoy muy ocupada, aparte no he estado muy inspirada.**

**Si les gusta la trama es apenas el comienzo, lo bueno vendrá mas adelante**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Eh encontrado algo interesante en los libros de del almacén-

-Viejo nos has mandado a despertar solamente para hablarnos sobre los libros-dijo un peli rosa malhumorado.

-Masta esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el flamita…anoche no dormí muy bien y quisiera descansar-

-Ustedes dos, ya cállense y dejen hablar al Masta-se trono los nudillos al mismo tiempo en que los chicos se hacían para atrás al ver la mirada de la pelirroja.

-No tenemos que esperar a los nuestros del futuro-dijo la rubia al ver que no se encontraban en el gremio cono todos los demás.

-Cierto…para que entiendan mejor lo que voy a decir será mejor esperarlos-dijo con cansancio, pues él tampoco durmió bien. Se sentó en la barra a esperar a que esos dos llegaran, les había hablado con una lacrima y les dijo que ya estaban listo, no entendía porque se demoraban.

**000**

-Papi Papi…ahora hay que subirnos a ese-dijo una niña llevando a rastras a su padre a una montaña rusa.

-Siento que se nos está olvidando algo importante-dijo una rubia de buenas curvas.

La escena se amplía dejando ver a Natsu y Lucy con su hija en un parque de diversiones, se ve como Nashi lleva a rastras a su padre que hace todo lo posible para no subirse a uno de esos "monstruos", y a Lucy que los va siguiendo mientras se come un helado y trae una bolsa llena de peluches que se ganó la niña hace rato en unos juegos de tiro al blanco y cosas así.

-Bueno creo que no era de importancia-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros siguiendo a los que iban enfrente y burlándose de su marido al ver que no puede convencer a su hija de no subirse a la montaña rusa.

**000**

-Ahhhhhhhhh, ya tardaron dos horas-se exalto Natsu al ver que no llegaban y ver como el maestro dijo que no iban a empezar sin ellos ¿es que acaso era tan importante lo que iban a decir para que tuvieran que estar presentes esos dos?

-A lo mejor tuvieron algo más importante que hacer-trato de calmarlo Lucy.

-Que tan importante es lo que deben de estar haciendo, para no venir en cuento les llamo el maestro-trato de pensar la Scarlet la razón para que estén tardando demasiado.

-Puede que anden de cachondos-dijo Cana con un barril en manos.

-Yo creo que…están en un parque de diversiones-todos cayeron al estilo anime ante lo que dijo Wendy.

-Yo apoyo a la teoría de Cana-dijo Gray levantándose del suelo.

-Y yo-todos apoyaron a lo que dijo Cana.

-Wendy lo más seguro es que estén haciendo otras "cosas"-trato de subirle el ánimo Charle a la niña que se puso en cuclillas en una esquino con su dedo haciéndolo girar.

-Pero-

-Aceptémoslo, los del futuro son unos malditos pervertidos-dijo Mira viendo a los del pasado que estaban sentados en una mesa lo más sonrojados que podían.

-Mattaku, que clase de pervertidos serán-el maestro los miro con reproche haciéndolos sentir apenados, claro funcionaria sino fuera por el hilito de sangre que le salía al maestro al imaginarse a esos dos.

-Juvia quiere saber cómo será Gray-sama en un futuro con Juvia-se perdió en su imaginación al pensar en un escena con su amor y con niños y ella de protagonista.

-Yo también quisiera preguntarle un par de cosas a Lu-chan-

-Ge-je quiero saber que tan poderoso se volvió Salamander-

-Oe oe, creo que nos desviamos del verdadero objetivo-

-Solo queda esperar-

**000**

-Papi ahora a ese-

-Onegai darega daskitte…Lucy-vio cómo su marido le extendía la mano pidiéndole ayuda, mientras ella estaba sentada comiéndose unos nachos.

-Nashi que tal si se suben aquel-apunto a un juego que parecía de montaña rusa pero con agua y fuego, este era más rápido y alto se podía saber al escuchar los gritos que pegaban quienes se estaban paseando.

-SUGOI…¡PAPI AHÍ QUE IR A AQUEL QUE DIJO MAMI!-grito para que su padre la escuchara, con los gritos que pegan las personas no se puede escuchar muy bien.

-¿Eh?-se puso pálido en cuanto vio el mecanismo que se movía. Volteo a ver a Lucy y se indignó en cuanto vio la sonrisa de psicópata que tenía.

-Vamos papi-se llevó a rastras de nuevo a su padre.

-Complace a tu hija Natsu-miro con burla a su marido.

-¿Mami no viene?-dijo con mirada de borreguito.

-Mami se siente enferma cariño-le dijo

-¡Pero si hace rato te estabas atascando de com-se vio interrumpido por el golpe de su "lindísima"esposa.

-Entonces si mami se siente enferma…me tendré que pasear con papi-ignorando el hecho de que su mami golpeo a su papi.

-Sí, me siento mal, y solo quiero descansar-exclamo con falso pesar, lo bueno que su retoña era inocente para darse cuenta que le dijo una mentirita piadosa.

-Okey…papi vamos-se llevó del pie a su padre que seguía inconsciente en el suelo ajeno a su destino.

**000**

-Masta...y si mejor empezamos-

-si yo no creo que vayan a venir-

-Viejo dinos que es eso tan importante que nos ibas a decir-

-Bueno…creo que no vendrán a si qu-

-¡TADAIMA!-están Lucy y Natsu con la niña en brazos dormida con su carita en su cuello t abrazando a su padre.

-¡LLEGAN TARDE!-les reclamo Natsu(P).

-Ah gomen gomen…lo que pasa es que nos desviamos del camino-dijo Lucy mientras se rascaba la nuca. Los del futuro se fueron a sentar a una mesa, están cansados de estar todo el día parados.

-¿Por qué se tardaron flamita?-

-Lo que pasa princesita de hielo es que…fuimos a un parque de diversiones-todos ante lo que escucharon abrieron los ojos y la boca ante la impresión de lo que dijeron, pensaron que estarían follando como dijo Cana y no como dijo Wendy.

-Chotto Natsu…si te da pena decir que estaban follando no tenían que inventar eso del parque y esas cosas-

-Cana Natsu dice la verdad…si estuvieramos follando simplemente se los diríamos, es más os hubiéramos tardado mucho más-

-¿Entonces lo del parque de diversiones es verdad?-pregunto una Wendy esperanzada.

-Hai ¿nande?-pregunto al ver la mirada de satisfacción que puso la niña.

-Mmm por nada-movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

Cuando vieron entrar a los del futuro debe aceptar que ella también pensaría que estarían follando y que por esa razón tardaron, cuando el maestro les hablo porque tenía algo importante que decirles pensó que todos estarían, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no era así, todavía faltaban de llegar sus yo del futuro.

No pudo evitar el pensar que la escena se le hacía muy bonita, ver como su yo del futuro cargaba a la niña que sería su hija con su compañera, le dieron ganas de tenerla en brazos, vio el cuerpo de la rubia del futuro y le dieron unas inmensas ganas de probar esos apetitosos pechos, volteo a mirar a su compañera que estaba aún lado de él y casi se le lanza encima, ver como mira a los del futuro con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos, y los labios entreabiertos le dieron ganas de probarlos en ese mismo instante, la razón por la cual no lo hace, es sencilla, sabe muy bien que se enojara con él porque es muy vergonzosa no como la Lucy del futuro que es capaz de decir lo que piensa sin ningún tipo de pudor. Anoche que durmió con ella tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse encima de ella y hacerla suya, no sabe lo que le paso cuando toco su cuerpo hiso que una parte de él se encendiera como llamas.

-Hey Natsu-

-¿Qué?-respondieron los dos Natsu's.

-No, quiero decir…Natsu del futuro-

-¿Nani?-

-Te atreverías a darle un beso a Lucy enfrente de todos-

-Cana, porque preguntas eso…si sabes muy bien que se atreverán-

-Es que quiero ver como son los besos de Natsu, no quieres ver como se besan esos dos Erza-

-Y-y-y-y-yo n-n-n-o quiero v-v-v-v-ver-dijo con la cara roja pero viendo fijamente a los del futuro haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota al estilo anime.

-Cana…porque no mejor escuchamos lo que tenía que decir el maestro, ya que los que faltaban ya llegaron-dijo Lucy(P) igual de roja que Erza. Puede que a su yo del futuro no le de vergüenza ese tipo de demostraciones, pero, verse a ella misma dándose un beso con su compañero…con solo imaginárselo hace que se le coloreen las mejillas.

-Por mi pueden esperar, yo también quiero ver que como besa Natsu-dijo el maestro sentado en la barra mirando fijamente a esos dos.

-Viejo es un maldito pervertido-le reprendió Natsu(P) sonrojado hasta mas no poder.

-Vale, les mostrare como beso-dijo Natsu(F) mientras le entregaba a Nashi a Mirajane para que se la cuidara.

-Matte Natsu…ahora si-dijo Mirajane sacando una grabadora, mientras que con un brazo cuidaba de la niña.

Todos se pusieron enfrente de esos dos formando un círculo alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Lucy estaba enfrente, Erza la obligo a que viera para que supiera besar para cuando a ella le tocara besos con el Natsu de su tiempo. Natsu estaba enfrente a un lado de Lucy viendo a esos dos.

Natsu del futuro tomo del mentón a Lucy, se miraron a los ojos demostrando amor, deseo, cariño, lujuria. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella haciendo que su nariz rosara la de ella, término con el poco espacio que le quedaba cerrándolo con un beso candente, apasionado, salvaje. Mordió el labio inferior de la rubia sacándole un gemido, su lengua se encontró con la de ella iniciando una batalla para dominar la boca de uno. Se escucharon los gritos de todos ante el beso que se dieron.

-Lucy-dijo Natsu del pasado volteando a ver a su rubia compañera.

-¿Nani-dijo una Lucy sonrojada ante el beso que está viendo, todavía no termina y por esa razón puede ver la lengua de ambos.

-Lo siento-

-A que te-se vio interrumpida por el beso del peli rosa, no se esperaba aquello su compañero la estaba besando, su segundo beso. Sintió como mordió su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella se lo concedió, sus lenguas se encontraron iniciando una lucha, llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acariciando sus cabellos.

Cuando vio cómo se besaban sintió envidia el ver que el si podía disfrutar libremente de los labios de la chica, eso lo llevo a echar todo por la borda y darle un fogoso beso a su compañera, ya después hablarían sobre eso, por el momento quería disfrutar. Llevo sus brazos a la cintura de la rubia atrayéndola más hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos.

-¡Así se hace Natsu!-

-¡Eso es de hombres-

-Ara ara, Natsu no pensé que serias tan atrevido en este tiempo-

-Hey Salamander no te comes a la coneja, ge-je-

-Mientras no le hagas algo indebido antes del matrimonio a Lucy, no te are nada.

-Juvia tiene celos…Juvia quiere que Gray-sama la bese-

-Lu-chan que atrevida-

-Al parecer nuestro pequeño Natsu está madurando-

Ante las exclamaciones de los demás, recordaron que no eran los únicos ahí. Se separaron lentamente y vieron como los del futuro ya habían terminado su beso, eso quiere decir que eran los únicos besándose, al pensar en eso hiso que se sonrojaran, Lucy más que Natsu.

-Al parecer ya comenzó-hablo el maestro llamando la atención de todos en el gremio.

-¿A qué se refiere masta?-dijo Erza.

-Los instintos de Dragón-dijo sacando varios signos de interrogación en todos, menos en los del futuro.

-¿Instintos de Dragón?-

-Se refiere a que Natsu empezó con la primera etapa-hablo Lucy(F).

-Explícales tu Lucy, ya que estuviste familiarizada con eso-le ordeno el maestro a la rubia.

-Okey…pero primero hay que sentarnos-todos se sentaron poniendo atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Matte Natsu…que que es-es-estan ha-ha-ciendo-todos voltearon de dónde provenía la voz, unos se sonrojaron y otros se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron. Una sonrojada Lucy estaba sentada entre las piernas de Natsu, mientras que este tenía sus manos entrelazadas en el vientre de la chica dejándola sin escapatoria, con su cabeza en el cuello de ella misma dejando su boca pegada al oído de esta.

-No importa ¿verdad?...¿que están viendo? Hay que escuchar lo que van a decir-dijo con una mirada fría, no le gustaba como esos malditos pervertidos estaban viendo a su chica. Ante lo que dijo Natsu todos se quedaron petrificados, el ver esa mirada y con ese tono de voz hiso que se les pusieran los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, porque Natsu se está comportando así Lucy?-dijo Happy que hasta entonces quiso hablar, estaba sentado de lo más campante comiendo pescado pero eso no evito que no viera el beso y lo que dijo su dueño.

-Es la segunda etapa-

-¿Etapa?-

-Los Dragones Slayers, tienen unos instintos debido a su naturaleza…este está dividido en seis etapas-

-Y ¿Cuáles son esas etapas?-hablo Levy.

-La primera es negación…esta etapa consiste en negar todo tipo de sentimiento ante su compañera. Quiere decir que no acepta lo que siente por su pareja, ya sea amor, amitad, compañerismo-

-Ahora que lo dices Natsu negaba todo lo que sentía por Lucy…pero mírenlos ahora parecen una pareja de recién casados-vieron a los del pasado, las mujeres no pudieron evitar gritar emocionadas ante lo que estaban viendo, un Natsu muy cariñoso con Lucy.

-La segunda etapa es aceptación…y es tal como lo dice, acepta todo lo que siente por su chica- ante lo que dijo Lucy no evitaron recordar el beso de hace minutos que se dieron.

-La tercera etapa es celos…el Dragón siente celos ante todos los hombres que se atreven a mirar a su chica, esta va a acompañada de la cuarta etapa posesivo, se siente posesivo ante todo lo que lo rodea, esto ocasiona que quiera llamas la atención de la mujer ante todos-

-La quinta etapa es capricho…bueno esta etapa favorece más a la mujer, ya que el Dragón cumplirá todo lo que quiera la chica, no importa lo que sea, con tal de verla feliz lo cumplirá-

-Y la última etapa es…la marca-

-¿La marca?-

-Si esta es donde el Dragón marcara a la mujer como suya, cuando la vuelva su mujer, haciéndole dos perforaciones en el cuello con sus colmillos y dejando su semilla-se sonrojaron al pensar en la última etapa. Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo eso le ocurriría, y la mayoría era en beneficio de Natsu.

-Lu-chan al parecer la tendrás difícil-

-Pues ni tanto-dijo Lucy(F)

-A que te refieres-dijo Gray-

-A que yo me acostumbre muy rápido…créeme tú también lo harás-le dijo a su yo del pasado alzando su pulgar y cerrando sus ojos en señal de estar sonriendo.

-Estos días se me harán largos-soltó un suspiro al ver como su yo del futuro lo tomo muy bien. Suelta un suspiro al sentir la lengua del chico recorriendo su cuello, solo espera que no quiera hacer cosas más subidas de tono enfrente de los demás, pero al ver cómo empezó acariciar su pierna se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida.

**000**

-Muy pronto, Fairy Tail llegara a su fin…junto con el poder infinito-dijo mientras veía una licrima gigante en donde en medio estaba la espada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Era otro día como cualquiera en Magnolia, en cierto gremio estaba una chica rubia sentada con su cabeza recargada en su mano, pensando los últimos acontecimientos que ha habido, la llegada de los del futuro, el bochorno que paso por culpa de Natsu ante el beso que se dieron desde entonces no han dejado de molestarla, pero sobre todo su relación con el Dragón Slayer, desde que se enteró de las etapas que este iba a tener no ha habido día en el cual no ocurra nada. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, miro a su peli rosa viendo como en estos momentos estaba peleando con Gray para ver quién era el más fuerte.

-¡Yo!-escucho una voz a su lado, miro como su yo del futuro se sentaba aun lado de ella.

-¿Qué tienes?...no, no me digas, es por Natsu-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Se te olvida, soy tu…puedo saber lo que piensas…si todo el tiempo-le respondió.

Se sonrojo ante lo que dijo, si era cierto que podía saber lo que pensaba todo el tiempo, quiere decir que sabía sobre "eso".

-Ah no te preocupes, yo tenía esa clase de pensamientos a tu edad…la única diferencia es que mis pensamientos si se hacían verdaderos-

-No deberías de estar cuidando de…ya sabes…Nashi-se le hacía tan difícil pronunciar su nombre sin sonrojarse, el solo pensar el como la hicieron.

-Nashi esta con su padre-apunto a una mesa apartada de todo el jaleo. Miro como el Natsu del futuro le estaba dando de comer a la niña, y vio como ella se resistía.

-Es raro ver a Natsu actuando de padre-dijo Cana uniéndose a la conversación.

-Yo creo que Natsu se ve lindo-se unió Mira.

-Juvia cree que mientras más rápido tengan a su hija, rival de amor quedara afuera, y Juvia se quedara con Gray-sama-

-A todo esto…Lucy…¿Cómo fue que Natsu y tú se volvieron pa-pa-pareja?-dijo Erza.

-Sí, cuéntanos Lu-chan…no creo que haya sido de esta forma, o si-le pregunto Levy a la del futuro.

-Puesss ¿enserio quieren saber?-todas asintieron con un sí rotundo-está bien les diré…fue de esta forma…

**Flashback**

"_-Ah…que bien se siente regresar a casa-dijo una rubia mientras estiraba sus brazos, haciendo que sus senos se alzaran._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo una peli roja con armadura._

_-Y lo mejor de todo es que esta vez sí podre pagar el alquiler-le brillaron los ojos ante esto. Escucho un bufido de molestia, vio cómo su compañero de equipo tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia otro lado-y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?...llevas rato sin hablar-le dijo._

_-Lucy tiene razón ¿te pasa algo Natsu?-dijo Happy en la cabeza de este._

_-NANDEMONAI-dijo alzando la voz, a todos les resbalo una gota estilo anime ya que era más que claro que algo le pasaba._

_-Oye Lucy habla con el-ordeno la Scarlet._

_-¿Por qué yo?-le reclamo._

_-Porque es más probable que a ti te diga algo-_

_-No se…-_

_-Eres su compañera de equipo…esta más que claro que te tiene más confianza que a nadie-dijo Gray quien hasta el momento se había quedado callado._

_-Pero ustedes lo conoces desde la infancia-les dijo a ambos-esta bien lo hare-dijo al ver en su mirada que no se echarían para atrás._

_Se dirigía a su compañera peli rosa, vio como apretaba los puños cada vez que ella se acercaba esto se le hiso extraño._

_-Hey Natsu ¿te ocurre algo?-toco su brazo, pero en cuanto lo hiso este lo quito bruscamente._

_-No me ocurre nada-_

_-Estoy segura que te ocurre algo-intento tocarlo pero se volvió alejar._

_-No me pasa na-da-le volvió a decir sin mirarla._

_-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?-_

_-Hacer que-le dijo con molestia._

_-Eso-le reclamo._

_-No se de qué hablas-respondió cortante, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar ignorando los reclamos de la rubia. Se detuvo ante un jalón en su brazo._

_-¿Por qué rayos estás enojado?-_

_-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY ENOJADO!-grito haciendo que la chica se estremeciera ante su grito. Natsu jamás le había gritado de esa forma._

_-Calma…tampoco es para que me hables de esa forma-_

_-Ah entonces ¿de qué forma quiere que le hable a la señorita-esto está yendo mal, no quería salir peleado con ella no después de aquello._

_-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu maldito problema?-le dijo con molestia._

_-¿Bien quieres saber lo que me pasa?-expreso en el mismo tono._

_-Hai-_

_-El maldito problema eres TÚ-le recalco._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_

_-Ahora te haces la santa-dijo con ironía._

_-¿De que hablas? Pensé que estarías contento porque terminamos muy rápido la misión…o ¿es porque no pudiste destruir algo?-_

_-Pues si es porque no pude destruir algo o más bien a alguien-_

_-¿A quién?-_

_-No importa-murmuro entre dientes._

_-Mou…deberías de ser un poquito más amable como el hijo del señor-_

_-Bien pues perdón por no ser como EL…person por no decirte lo hermosa que eres o el buen cuerpo que tienes-se molestó ante lo que dijo._

_-Natsu…¿estas celoso?-se sorprendió el hecho de que su compañero estuviera celoso de ella._

_-Ja…¿celoso yo? ¿de ti? No me hagas reír-dijo con ironía._

_-Buenos…pues la forma en que te comportas hace que uno piense lo contrario-dice molesta._

_-Al menos no me comporto como una mimada, caprichosa niñita que con tal de conseguir lo que quiere hace lo que puede mientras este a su alcance cómo comportarse como una…-dejo la frase a medias._

_-¿Cómo una que?-sintio ganas de llorar ante lo que dijo, no sabía que pensara eso de ella._

_-Como una puta-termino de decir, sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla izquierda ante el golpe que le dio Lucy._

_La cachetada que le dio Lucy se escuchó por todo el lugar ganándose la atención de todos lo que pasaban por ahí y la de sus compañeros._

_-No puedo creer que me dijeras esto-dijo con dolor en su mirada, las ganas de llorar incrementaron-no después de aquello…ah ah deberás que fui una idiota-_

_-Sabes que…a la otra que te quieras acostar con alguien…ve en busca de Lissana, ella de seguro quera complacerte-_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Lissana en esto?-_

_-Teniendo en cuenta que se besaron…no se tal vez tanga que ver, y mucho-_

_-¿Nos vistes?-dijo con temor en que los haya visto._

_-Descuida no diré nada-levanto su mirada que hasta entonces la había tenido abajo. Sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón el ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas donde querían salir._

_-Lo que viste no fue…-_

_-No importa…después de todo lo nuestro fue un simple acoston, del que no me arrepiento-al terminar de decir aquello, salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo idiota, ve por ella?-escucho que Gray le gritaba, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, procesando lo que acababa de pasar._

_-Me voy-y sin más empezó a caminar alejándose de todos._

_-Espe-se interrumpido por un brazo de Erza, miro como negaba con la cabeza._

_-Lo mejor será que ellos arreglen sus indiferencias-dijo con molestia, en cierta parte a ella también le gustaría darle su merecido a Natsu, escucho de todo lo que estaban hablando y en parte se sorprendió el saber que esos dos ya lo había hecho, pero sabía que si se metían las cosas saldrían peor._

_4 meses habían pasado desde entonces, Natsu se fue a una misión que duraba tres meses para aclarar sus sentimientos._

_-¡Tadaima!-todos ante el grito vieron como iba entrando Natsu como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-¡¿Flamita donde rayos estuviste todo este tiempo?!-y así empezaron las preguntas. Natsu empezó a buscar con la mirada a cierta rubia ignorando a los demás, hace tres meses que se fue para aclarar los sentimientos que tenía por la chica._

_-Si buscas a Lucy...te digo que no está aquí, sino en su casa-escucho que le decía Erza._

_-Yo no-_

_-Lo mejor será que hables con ella…desde lo que paso no ha salido de su casa-le dijo Gray llamando la atención de este, en cuanto lo termino de decir se fue corriendo a la casa de Lucy._

_-No debimos decirle antes…-dijo Levy con una mirada preocupada por donde se fue._

_-Nah ya se dará cuenta-hablo Cana con un barril en brazos._

_-¡LUCY!-grito Natsu entrando por la ventana de esta, cuando escucho a Gray decir aquello hiso que se preocupara demasiado._

_No se esperaba lo que vio, una rubia hermosa con un vestido de batita, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la panza que esta cargaba._

_-Natsu-murmuro ella, no estaba preparada para hablar con él._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-dijo una vez recuperado del schok, se sentó en la cama de esta._

_-Planeaba hacerlo el día en que…-no pudo terminar por que las lágrimas se le amontonaron._

_-No nena no llores-se sintió un patán el pensar que durante todo este tiempo ella estuvo llorando por su maldita culpa. Camino hacia ella pero en cuanto lo hiso ella se alejó como si le fuera hacer daño._

_-¿Qué quieres Natsu-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, no quería que la viera actuar como alguien débil._

_-Lo siento-_

_-No crees que ya es demasiado tarde-dijo sin un ápice de emoción._

_-Lo se, yo solo-_

_-Vete-_

_-Eh-_

_-Lo que oíste vete-le repitió_

_-No lo are-se fue acercando a ella hasta tenerla acorralada en la pared._

_-¿Qué est-se vio interrumpida por el beso del peli rosa, intento apartarle con todas sus fuerzas, se dio por vencida al ver que él era más fuerte que ella. Llevo sus brazos a su cuello empezando acariciar sus cabellos, ella también extrañaba estar con él no le importaba si era solo por deseo quería sentirlo una vez más._

_La llevo hasta la cama donde la recostó suavemente, empezó a besar su cuello se excito más cuando escucho los gemidos de ella ante sus caricias._

_No supo cuando fue que se quedaron sin ropa, empezó a suspirar al sentir besos en su vientre, sintió como la besaba con especial amor en ese parte. _

_Poco a poco fue entrando a ella, no queriéndole hacer daño, empezó a moverse lentamente con el tiempo fue subiendo el tono de sus embestidas. Envolvió sus piernas en su cintura, cuanto tiempo soñó por este momento, sintió un corriente en su vientre señal de que estaba llegando al orgasmo. Pudo sentir como las paredes de la chica envolvían su miembro apretándolo hasta más no poder, esto hiso que se derramara en ella. _

_Esta Lucy acostada de lado con Natsu en su espalda besándole los hombros mientras acaricia su vientre._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?-rompió el silencio en el que estaban._

_-Necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos-_

_-¿Y los aclaraste?-_

_-Si-_

_-Entonces creo que-hiso ademan de levantarse pero unos brazos en su cintura se lo impidieron._

_-Te amo-abrió sus ojos a mas no poder ante tal confesión, ciertamente que antes de todo esto se habían acostado, por una borrachera, desde entonces empezaron las noches de pasión entre ambos, pero jamás se decían lo que sentían._

_-Pero Lissana-_

_-Lissana no tiene nada que ver, ese día ella fue quien me beso a mí, yo le dije que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos-_

_-No te creo…vienes y me dices todo esto-_

_-Ese día realmente no quería decir todo lo que dije…solo que me moleste demasiado el ver como actuabas normal con ese patán, luego me dijiste que actuara como él y simplemente explote-dijo mientras empezaba a repartir besos en su cuello._

_-Ese día tenía planeado decirte lo de mi embarazo…pero me dijiste todo aquello que, simplemente no pude-termino de decir con lágrimas._

_-No llores pequeña-le dijo, la beso y con su pulgar limpio sus lágrimas._

_-No puedo-_

_-¿Qué es lo que no puedes?-susurro una vez terminado el beso, pego su frente a la de ella._

_-Todo este tiempo trate de odiarte, pensé que me habías abandonado-_

_-Jamás te abandonare y ahora menos que en tu interior llevas a mi hijo-_

_-Te amo-él tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse ante tal declaración, sonrió como jamás lo había hecho._

_-Lo siento-susurro._

_Y esa fue la primera vez que Lucy vio a Natsu llorar. Durante toda la noche no paro de decir lo siento mientras lloraba._

_Tuvieron que pasar meses para que las cosas volvieran hacer como antes entre ellos dos, cabe decir que todos en el gremio se alegraron de volver a ver a Lucy sonreír. Lo que Gray dijo sobre que no salía era mentira, lo que no pasaba era que ella no sonreía como antes._

_Poco después se enteraron que el niño que esperaban era en realidad niña, Natsu se puso contento y juro que nadie ni siquiera el volvería hacer llorar a las dos mujeres de su vida."_

**Fin flashback**

-Y así ocurrió-termino de decir Lucy, omitiendo lo de Lissana nadie tenía que enterar que ella estaba viva, lo mejor es que las cosas sigan como están todo llegaría a su tiempo.

-¿Pero no dijiste que la marca quiere decir que eres suya, nunca mencionaste nada de eso en tu historia Lu-chan-

-Cierto ahora que lo dices, no veo ninguna marca en tu cuello-dijo Mirajane.

-Eso es porque la tengo escondida con magia, no quiero que todos sepan que soy la mujer de Dragneel-dijo sin más.

-¿Y porque no Lucy?-hablo Erza.

-Me gusta ver a Natsu celoso-dijo asiendo que todos lo del gremio se fueran de espalda, si todos se pusieron a escuchar la historia de la Lucy del futuro.

Natsu del futuro sintió una magia demasiado poderosa, miro a su esposa y se dieron cuenta que les quedaba poco tiempo para estar ahí.

La verdadera pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, lo que decidiría su futuro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Cómo van los preparativos?-

-La espada está a punto de estar en su punto máximo-

-Bien, no paren por nada del mundo…Natsu Dragneel pagara lo que hiso-se escuchó una risa diabólica.

**000**

-Masta cree ¿Qué lo puedan lograr a tiempo?-

-Hay que creer en ellos Mira-le dijo el maestro Makarov del futuro a Mirajane-ese par siempre sale ganado ten por seguro que nada pasara-trato de calmarla al ver su cara de preocupación.

-Lo que me preocupa es Nashi-

-¿Nashi?-dijo al no comprender.

-Si…al no tenerla aquí conmigo, hace que me sienta sola-dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

Al escuchar tal respuesta el maestro y los demás del gremio se fueron de espalda "_sin duda alguna la niña se ha ganado el corazón de todos nosotros" _fue lo que pensó el maestro al ver las lágrimas de todos. Se había esforzado mucho para no mencionarla en el gremio pero al parecer Mirajane lo echo a perder.

-Maestro-dijo Erza con una niña en brazos.

-¿Qué sucede Erza?-

-Necesito hablar con usted-dijo con un semblante serio.

-Vamos a mi oficina-se bajó de la barra en donde estaba sentado y emprendieron camino a la oficina.

-Natsu es malo-se escuchó el llanto de Happy.

-Otra vez llorando neko-dijo Charle.

-Happy tiene razón…yo también me siento sola sin Nashi-dijo Wendy. Cuando llegaron de la misión que andaban se enteraron que sus nakamadas se habían ido a una misión importante, al principio no le tomo importancia hasta que escucho que la niña se había ido con ellos, no es que se sintiera muy sola pues ahí estaban los otros hijos de sus compañeros, pero con Nashi era diferente para ella, ya que ella atendió el parto de la rubia y fue la primera en verla, se le hiso una niña demasiado mona y desde entonces nunca se separaba de ella.

-Solo espero que estén bien-

-Ja mala hierba nunca muere-dijo Gray.

-Gray-san y Juvia-san-dijo Wendy a Gray.

-Está cuidando a la niña-

-Ah sooo-recargo su cabeza en la mesa en la que estaban.

-No te preocupes-escucho que decían.

-¿Ah?-dijo sin entender.

-Ese par es imposible que los maten-le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos, aunque ella haya crecido el la ve como una hermanita al igual que Lucy.

-Si lo se… en realidad decía que me sentía sola sin Nashi, no es que no me preocupe, pero, en realidad no había pensado en ellos-le aclaro haciendo que una gota de sudor le resbalara por la nuca a Gray, al ver que se había equivocado.

-Gray está preocupado por Natsu-se burló Happy con una pata en su boca tratando de detener la risa.

**000**

-Lu-chan no nos dijiste la razón por la que habían ido al parque de diversiones-dijo Levy una vez que termino de contar la historia del futuro.

-Eso fue para celebrar que un nuevo Dragneel viene en camino-dijo con una sonrisa la del futuro.

-Un-

-Nuevo-

-Dragneel-dijeron Levy, Erza y Lucy son asombro.

-Eso quiere decir que tu e-e-estas e-e-e-e-e-em-em-em-ba-ba-tartamudeo Erza.

-Embarazada-volvió a decir con una sonrisa.

-¡Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-se escuchó como los platos se rompían al chochar con el suelo, todos ante tal grito vieron a Mirajane abrazar a la Lucy del futuro.

-¡Felicidades!-grito exaltada la albina.

-Arigatou-

-¿Qué pasa…porque tanto grito?-Dijo Gray entrando a escena.

-Lo que pasa es que Lu-chan será madre-respondió Levy a la pregunta al ver que todas estaban abrazando a la del futuro.

-¿La coneja está embarazada? Vayas que te has apurado Salamander-dijo Gajell al peli rosa del pasado al parecer con los pensó que era la Lucy del pasado la que estaba embarazada.

-Eso es ser un otoko-

-¿Qué?¿cómo?¿cuándo?¿dónde?¿quién?-fue lo único que se logró escuchar de Natsu.

-Idiotas...-susurro Gray, como los Dragones Slayers tienen buenos oídos no conto con que esos dos lo escucharan haciendo que se le fueran encima.

-¡KORA! ¡nandeste BAKA!-grito Natsu agarrándolo de la solapa.

-¿Qué no oyen y ven que a quien están felicitando es a la Lucy del futuro?-les dijo, los tres voltearon a ver cómo era cierto a quien estaban felicitando era a la Lucy del futuro.

-Ano ¿Cómo paso?-dijo sin salir del schock la rubia del pasado.

-¿Bueno Natsu y yo todos los días nos desvestí-

-¡YA SE COMO PASO!-grito interrumpiéndola, claro que sabe cómo había quedado embarazada su yo del futuro, no es que fuera idiota.

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto Lucy(F)

-Lo que quiero decir es que si ya estabas embarazada…¿Por qué te arriesgaste a venir al pasado sabiendo que algo podría pasar?-ante esta pregunta todos en el gremio dejaron de estar felices al comprender lo que Lucy quiso decir. Natsu(F) se quedó pensando sobre esa última pregunta viendo las desventajas que había para su esposa.

**000**

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-se escuchó en toda Magnolia.

Ante el grito la peli roja le tapo los oídos a su hija para que no quedara sorda en un futuro.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-la imagen se amplía dejando ver a Erza del futuro con su hija a quien le tenía tapada de los oídos.

-Masta cálmese-trato de calmarlo.

-Pero-

-Lucy se sabe cuidar aparte Natsu esta con ella, no tendrán problema-trato de hacerle entender.

-¿Lucy lo sabía antes de que se fuera?-pregunto con una mirada seria.

-Si…no lo quería decir pero la vi viendo vomitar en las misiones que le ordene a que me lo dijera-dijo sacándole una gota de sudor al maestro.

-Solo espero que no haga algo estúpido-soltó un suspiro.

-Maestro…estamos hablando de Lucy-

-Y por esa razón no sabes cuánto me alegra que Natsu la haya acompañado…al menos se que la cuidara ya que su instinto de Dragón despertara-dijo.

-Cambiando de tema masta…cree que-

-Lo más probable es que si, ellos querrán despertar a la espada…lo mejor será comunicárselos a Lucy y Natsu-

-¿Cómo se lo comunicaremos?-

-Necesito hacer un hechizo…pero toma tiempo, Erza quiero que reúnas al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail…les tengo una misión-

-¿Una misión?-

-Les dare los detalles ya que estén todos juntos-empezo a caminar hacia la puerta, tras de el venia Erza con la niña en brazos que se había quedado dormida a mitad de la charla.

**000**

-Por fin…esta listo-murmuro.

-Maestro…hemos encontrado a Fairy Tail-

-Que esperan…vamos a destruir a esos malditos-dijo el maestro trayendo en manos la espada del demonio negra como la oscuridad infinita-les mostrare todo mi poder junto a la sombra del Dragón-dijo riendo malvadamente.

**Aqui esta el capitulo...perdon por no subirlo es que ultimamente ando escasa de imaginacion.**

**Ahora si lo emocionante esta por comenzar, en los siguientes capitulos pondre un poco de jeerza, gruvia, gale.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Justo en las afueras de Magnolia se ve a tres encapuchados a los cuales solamente se les ve del cuello para abajo.

-Hemos llegado-dijo un encapuchado, por la forma de su cuerpo se logra distinguir que una mujer de buenas curvas. La mujer trae puesto una minifalda que le llega encima del muslo de color roja, con una blusa sin mangas de e color blanca, en sus manos trae un báculo.

-Ne…sempai cree que nos quieran ayudar-dijo otra mujer al lado izquierdo de la del medio. Es de estatura mediana. Trae puesto un short negro que le llega arriba del muslo, lleva la parte de arriba de un bikini también de color negro (como el de Cana), encima trae la capucha y en sus manos lleva lo que parece ser un arma (por si las dudas es como la de Black Rock Shooter)

-¿De qué hablas? Si no quieren los forzaremos-dijo una voz ronca y juvenil. El ultimo integrante del grupo, se logra ver su cuerpo musculoso y desarrollado.

-No podemos BAKA-

-¿Y porque no?-desafío.

-Ellos nos ayudaron mucho…simplemente no podemos-dijo la voz femenina con un tono molesto.

-No me importa…los forzare si es necesario-dijo mostrando su brazo poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Te das cuenta que ellos son más fuertes que nosotros ¿verdad?-dijo con ironía.

-Cállate zorra-dijo molesto.

-Nandeste-respondio con el mismo tono.

-A la zorrita no escucha-hablo.

-No de un perro que ladra pero no muerde-

-Ahora si que la has hecho-dijo. Los dos pegaron sus frentes dando a entender que estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea.

-Yamenasai-dijo otra voz delicada como la de un ángel al mismo tiempo en que los golpeaba en la cabeza sacándoles un chichón.

-¿Por qué nos pegas idi…?-sus palabras murieron al ver la expresión de la chica del medio.

-Andando-dijo empezando a caminar ignorando lo que paso hace unos momentos.

-Si así es cuando está de buen humor no quiero ni imaginarme como es de mal humor-respondió con nerviosismo la otra chica siguiendo a la del frente.

-Créeme no querrás saberlo-dijo el muchacho yendo en la misma dirección que las demás.

**000**

-Nee Natsu-dijo la Lucy del pasado al muchacho que esta haciendo abdominales en su cama.

-Mmmm…-fue lo que se dio a entender para que supiera que la estaba escuchando.

-Nop…nada-soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?-termino sus abdominales y puso atención a su chica la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Solo que…¿me preguntaba cómo vamos a salir de esta?-

-¿A que te refieres?-puso una cara de confusión. Se levantó y camino en dirección de la rubia haciendo que el quedara detrás de ella.

-No sabemos lo que el futuro nos deparara-hablo con una mirada nostálgica.

-No dejare que nada te pase-le dijo al mismo tiempo en que se ponía enfrente de ella haciendo que sus alientos chocaran, esto provoco un sonrojo en Lucy.

-No quiero que te pase nada-susurro. Poco a poco fueron a cercando sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios.

Al principio fue un beso dulce que se fue convirtiendo en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Lucy llevo sus brazos al cuello de Natsu mientras que este llevo sus brazos a la cintura de la chica.

Se levantó junto con la rubia, le agarro las piernas y las puso en su cintura ante esto ambos jadearon al sentir sus sexos rosar. Lucy no sabía porque estaba sintiendo esto, solamente quería que nada terminara, era un mundo donde solamente ellos dos existían, donde no había maldad, ni egoísmo, ni algo que atentara con tu vida.

Se acercó al escritorio y con una sola mano quito todo lo que había en el lugar. Puso a Lucy en el escritorio haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran más para darle acceso a el.

Ambos juntaron sus caderas haciendo que la anatomía del chico se pegara a la de la chica esto ocasiono un gemido en ella y un gruñido en el. Natsu llevo sus manos adentro de la falda de la chica quitándole las pantaletas, cuando su mano toco el sexo de ella pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba eso hiso que es se excitara mucho mas.

Lucy al sentir como le quitaban la prenda no pudo evitar tener miedo era esto realmente lo que quería, estaba preparada esas preguntas rondaban en su mente, pero todo se fue al carajo al sentir el miembro del chico en su anatomía. Abrió los ojos que hasta el momento los tenia cerrados y vio el pene de Natsu, se dio cuenta que el rosa es su color natural y también supo que le va doler al ver lo grande que es este.

Fue entrando lentamente en la rubia y tuvo que usar su autocontrol para no dañarla mas, se topó con una barrera y supo que era lo que mantenía a la chica pura. Con una sola estocada la rompió.

No pudo evitar gritar al sentir como una parte ella era partida en dos, clavo sus uñas en la espalda del pelirosa y mordió su hombro sacándole un poco de sangre. Natsu se empezó a mover lentamente, cuando escucho como Lucy gemía mas alto empezó a ir mas rápido. Recargo sus brazos en la madera y puso las piernas de la rubia en sus hombros haciendo la penetración mas profunda y placentera. Lucy recargo su espalda en el escritorio y se agarro fuerte a este al sentir lo brusco que estaba siendo Natsu.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran gemidos y jadeos junto el rechinar de la madera ante lo fuerte que le están dando.

-Ahhhh…a…a…ahhhh...Na..nat…su-gemia la rubia ante cada estocada que daba. Sintió una corriente bajar por su vientre, apretó más sus piernas. Natsu dio una ultima y fuerte embestida al sentir como Lucy se corria esto hiso que el también se corriera dentro de la chica, lambio el cuello de la rubia justo al momento en que la mordió. Lucy sintió los colmillos de Natsu clavándose en su cuello al mismo tiempo que sentía la semilla del pelirosa, se sentía espesa y caliente demasiado caliente, como si la quemaran.

Los dos se desplomaron el escritorio, Natsu quedo encima de Lucy justo en sus senos, agarrando unas grandes bocanadas de aire al igual que la rubia.

-Natsu…te amo-dijo una vez que se hubo recuperado.

-Eres mi vida Lucy-fue lo único que pudo escucharle decir antes de que una nueva ronda iniciara.

**000**

-¿Te has dado cuenta?-

-Si…pero…como nos encontraron-

-Sabes que si se lo proponen…no hay quien los detengan-

-Ahhhh, ahora que querrán-

-Lo más probable es que estén en problemas-

-Ese par solamente nos visitan cuando tienen problemas-

-Bueno es normal…después de todo somos los mas fuertes-

Se escucharon las voces de los del futuro, ambos están en la cama con solo una manta que les cubre de la cintura para abajo dando a entender que acaban de terminar de hacer el amor.

Natsu esta acostado boca arriba usando un brazo como almohada, el otro lo tiene en la cintura de la chica.

Mientras que Lucy esta recargada en su pecho, con sus piernas enredadas a las del pelirosa.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucha el grito de la pequeña.

-Yo ire-dice Natsu. Se levanta y se pone una bata azul, desde que Nashi llego a esta época no ha podido dormir bien, suele tener constantemente pesadillas que hasta el momento no le han dado importancia.

**000**

En el futuro

-Mocosos-

-¿Qué pasa Masta?-hablo Gray.

-Gray-sama tu camisa-dijo una peliazul con Sora en brazos la cual estaba durmiendo en su hombro.

-¡¿DESDE CUANDO?!-empezó a buscar su playera lo mas rápido posible.

-Desde siempre-Levy que estaba al lado de su esposo el cual tiene al niño en sus brazos durmiendo profundamente.

-Masta que iba a decir-dijo Erza de brazos cruzados parada enfrente de la barra donde se encuentra Makarov.

-Como todos saben Natsu y Lucy junto con la pequeña han ido al pasado a intentar deshacerse de los idiotas que se atrevieron a retarnos-ante esto todos respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Solo esperamos que Salamander no haga una estupidez-hablo Gajell.

-Estamos hablando de flamita…es por seguro que ara varias estupideces-a todos les salieron varias gotas de sudor al pensar cuanto dañaría el futuro.

-Lo bueno es que Lu-chan fue con el-

-Juvia cree…que fue peor que Lucy lo acompañara-

-¿Por qué lo dices Juvia?-pregunto Erza.

-Juvia ha visto que últimamente Lucy se ha dejado influenciar-

-Tienes razón…Natsu hiso que Lucy cambiara-dijo Cana que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada.

-Lo que el amor hace-dijo Lisanna. Ella al principio odio que Lucy intentara quitarle todo lo que le pertenecía pero se dio cuenta que Natsu era feliz junto a la rubia, es mas fue una de las pocas que se enteró de la relación secreta que tenían esos dos, claro el cual se fue al carajo una vez que Lucy salió embarazada.

-Ara ara…Masta por favor continúe-

-Como decía…Tengo una misión importante-

-¿De qué trata la misión Masta?-

-La misión trata…-

**000**

En el pasado

Como siempre el gremio esta ruidoso y hay batallas de todos tipos. El suelo empezó a temblar y a lo lejos se escuchó una gran explosión.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-hablo Erza una vez que se recuperaron.

-El momento ha llegado-susurro Lucy(f) con Nashi en brazos.

-¿Qué momento mami?-dijo la niña con cara inocente.

-Nashi quiero que te quedes con el viejo en lo que tu madre y yo vamos a la batalla-halo Natsu acercándose a ellas.

-Nosotros también iremos-hablo Erza en representación de todos.

-Esta no es u pelea-dijo Lucy con voz dura.

-Lo es-se escuchó una voz en entrada del gremio. Vieron a la Lucy(p) junto con el Natsu de esa época entrando juntos agarrados de las manos.

-Asi que lo han hecho-volvió a decir la rubia.

-No…no se de que hablas-tartamudeo ante las miradas de los demás que no entendían.

-No importa…luego me burlare de eso-dijo haciendo que una cara llena de indignación aparezca en la rubia del pasado.

-Como Lucy había dicho esta también es nuestra pelea-hablo Natsu del pasado que hasta el momento se había quedado callado.

-Por que nuestro futuro esta en riesgo-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al ver la mirada llena de decisión que tenían ambos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa llena de orgullo, sus hijos al parecer serian unos buenos magos, compañeros y padres.

-Masta esta bien-pregunto Mirajane.

-Mas que bien…bien ¡MOCOSOS HOY NOS ENFRENTAREMOS A LO QUE PARECE SER QUE DECIDIRA NUESTRO FUTURO…EN NUESTRAS MANOS ESTA EL DESTINO…ASI QUE…-

-¡FAIRY TAIL IRA CON TODO!-gritaron los Natsu´s haciendo la señal del gremio a la cual todos siguieron.

-¡AYE SIR!-

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews cada vez que los veo hace que una parte de mi sale de alegria.**

**Tratare hacer mas interesante los capitulos.**

**Que bueno que les guste la historia...en estos momentos tengo un monton de ideas en mi cabeza pero por el momento quiero terminar esta historia, aunque ya empece mi segunda historia esta sera de un mundo alternativo, y se concentrara mas en las parejas...sera una historia comica y llena de romance.**

**Se despide Kokoro15**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-Bien…¿entendieron el plan?-todos los del gremio están formando un circulo preparándose para la batalla.

-Anno-Natsu(p)levanto la mano como si estuviera en la academia.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?-dijo la Lucy del futuro.

-Yo no entendí-ante lo que dijo todos se fueron de espaldas al vero lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser su compañero.

-¿Cómo que no entendiste?-pregunto la rubia del pasado al joven que esta aun lado de ella.

-Es que son tantas palabras que son muy difíciles de seguirles el ritmo Lucy-se quejó como niño chiquito.

-Lo volveré a repetir…pon atención Natsu-dijo Lucy del futuro-el equipo 1 atacaran el lado norte…el equipo 2 se harán cargo del lado este…el 3 del oeste….y por ultimo el 4 del sur…Nosotros nos haremos cargo del maestro...¿ahora entendiste?-

-¿Y yo que hare?-

-Por que eras tan idiota de joven-dijo con resignación llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¡Oye!-se escuchó por parte de los dos Natsu´s.

-Tu cuidaras de Nashi-le dijo la Lucy del pasado al pelirosa.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque en un futuro serás su padre-hablo Cana con un barril en manos.

-Puede que…-todos pusieron su atención en el Natsu del futuro que hasta ahora se había mantenido de jugar con la pequeña para que no se enterara de nada.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunto su esposa al ver que se quedo callado.

-No…nada…no es nada-dijo.

-¿Seguro?-

-No pasa nada Lucy-dijo dando una sonrisa que lo caracterizan.

-Bien…todos es momento de luchar…hay que demostrarles de que esta hecho Fairy Tail-cuando termino de decirlos cada equipo se fue al lugar asignado.

-¡Espera!...por que rayos no puedo luchar…digo alguien mas se puede hacer cargo de Nashi-dijo Natsu del pasado enojado al ver que lo van a excluir de la lucha.

-Lo más probable es que el idiota mande a alguien para matar a Nashi-dijo con rencor el Natsu del futuro trayendo encima a una dormida Nashi.

-Aun así yo-

-Ya Natsu yo me quedare contigo-trato de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-Por supuesto que tu te quedaras conmigo…no voy a dejar que vayas sola Lucy-le ordeno sacándole una gota de sudor a ambas Lucy´s.

-Desde cuando te volviste tan mandon-murmuro.

-Desde que te hice mia-dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Te entiendo…pero mírale el lado bueno-dijo la rubia del futuro con una mano en su hombro dándole a entender que la apoya. Lucy miro a su yo futuro con una cara que dice "¿acaso le vez el lado bueno?".

-En un futuro tú te volverás más espontanea…y no te dará vergüenza nada-

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa-

-¡Oye Lucy apúrate!-grito su esposo corriendo para buscar al maldito que se cree la gran cosa.

-Les encargo a mi niña-acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña que esta en brazos de la Lucy del futuro.

-Nosotros la protegeremos-susurraron ambos.

-Se que lo harán…cuídense-en cuanto ambos se fueron los dos del pasado se quedaron en un silencio profundo, lo único que se escucha es la respiración de ambos con la de la pequeña.

**000**

-Equipo 1…confirmado-hablo Titania a través de un comunicador.

**000**

-Equipo 2…en base-dijo Gray sin camisa.

-Gray-sama su camisa-

-¡¿Desde cuándo?!-se podía escuchar en todos los comunicadores, sacándoles varias gotas de sudor a quien lo escuchaba.

**000**

-Equipo 3…en posición ge-je-murmuro Gajeel.

**000**

-Al parecer todos los equipos están en posición-dijo Natsu rodeado de los que se quedaron para dar las coordenadas-el maestro no ha aparecido.

-Espera Natsu…no hay señales del equipo 4-

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-

**000**

-¿Quién iba a pensar que seriamos los primeros en encontrarnos con el enemigo?-hablo Laxus cruzado de brazos.

Enfrente de el esta uno de los subordinados del maestro enemigo trayendo consigo algo que tiene la forma de un latigo.

-Asi que me toca pelear con el Dragon Slayer del trueno…interesante-

-Anno…¿Por qué somos los únicos en este equipo?-hablo Mirajane. En efecto los únicos eran Laxus y ella.

-Salamander asi lo escogió, no se cuanto haya madurado para pensar de esta forma pero si lo propuso de esa manera es porque algo esta planeando-

-Bueno menos charla y mas acción- dijo el enemigo atacando primero.

-¡Látigo del infierno!-cuando termino de pronunciar esas palabras el látigo se transformó en una vara que tiene de un extremo una cuchilla y del otro no tiene nada.

-¿Por qué se llama latigo si no es mas que una vara?-fue lo que pensaron ambos al ver el arma.

-¡Reijingu Boruto!-exclamo Laxus. Levanto su puño en el aire y crea una bola de electricidad arriba de el lanzándolo a el enemigo esperando convertirlo en cenizas.

-Asi que este es el poder de Laxus Dreyar-ante la mirada atónita de ambos el humo causado por el impacto del rayo se esparció dejando ver al hombre con la vara en alto del extremo que no tenia nada, dando a entender que corto algo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

-Bien es mi turno de atacar-fue hacia ambos el el estremo de la cuchilla. Los dos se hicieron hacia atrás pero no por mucho tiempo.

Mirajane grito de dolor al sentir un corte en su pierna derecha, ante esto se callo al suelo.

Vio con horror como su pierna poco a poco se hiba poniendo de un todo azulado. Laxus se puso enfrente de ella protegiéndola del ataque siguiente que consistio en una ráfaga de viente que cortar como varias espadas.

-Me sorprende que la protejas, teniendo en cuanta que no es nada tuyo-dijo viendo al Dragon Slayer con toda llena de cortes y sangre saliendo de unas cuantas heridas-de igual forma no durara mucho tiempo…si vida se agota-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-La cuchilla trae un veneno especialmente preparado por mi…nadie a sido capaz de contrarrestarlo-

-No me dejare…vencer…tan…fácil-ambos miraron como la peliblanca se levanta con un gran esfuerzo de su parte.

-¡Satan Soul!-su apariencia cambio a la de un demonio.

-¡Soul Extintion!-con sus manos concentro una cantida de enegira hasta formar una esfera. La lanzo contra el enemigo generando una gran explosión.

-Como dije antes no tiene caso que se esfuercen…porque no mejor entregan a la niña-dijo el hombre atrás de ellos pegándole una patada en las costilla a Mirajane y a Laxus haciendo que ambos salgan volando.

-¿Qué clase de bakemono es este?-Laxus vio como a paso lento se acerca a la peliblanca agarrándola de los cabellos y alzándola haciendo que su cara quede a su altura.

-Si me dice donde esta la pequeña…te daré el antídoto para que te salvez-susurro en su oído.

Mirajane sintió miedo, es la primera vez que esta ante un enemigo y cree no poder salir viva. Empezó a temblar cayendo en la desesperación.

-Tks-exclamo el enemigo viendo que empezó a temblar.

Estrello su cara en el suelo y la empezó a golpear brutalmente, sacándole varios gritos de dolor.

-¡Rairyu no Hokou!-ante el grito el hombre sintió una descarga en su cuerpo que lo mando volando en dirección contraria.

Laxus llego ante la chica y se enfureció al ver como la dejo. Sintio preligro ante esto agarro a la peliblanca al estilo princesa y salto con ella en brazos.

Miro el lugar en el que estaban antes viendo como un enorme agujero negro absorbe todo al su alrededor.

-Ya me hartaron…los eliminare en este mismo instante-Laxus vio como estaba a punto de recibir el ataque y protegió a Mirajane con su cuerpo.

El sonido de dos espadas chocando se escuchó y genero una explosión. Ambos abrieron los ojos y ante lo que vieron hiso que se quedaran en shock.

Enfrente de ambos esta una mujer de buenas curvas, con una espada en manos protegiéndolos a ambos, la mujer trae una capucha no dejando ver su rostro.

-Ara ara…si hubiéramos llegado un poco tarde, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado-ante esa voz vieron como la mujer se llevaba las manos a su capucha echándola para atrás dejando ver su hermoso rostro. Abrieron los ojos impresionados viendo como una albina de ojos azules sonreía como si nada.

-¿Quién eres?-hablo Mirajane a la extraña con dolor por la herida en su pierna.

-Que raro que no me hayan reconocido…teniendo en cuenta que ya han venido del futuro unas personas-dijo

-Eres…-no pudo terminar de hablar ante un ataque enemigo que la encapuchada detuvo con su espada.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí…mas problemas-dijo el hombre dándose cuenta que la situación se esta complicando…lástima que estas sola-

-No esta sola idiota-dijo una voz de hombre atrás del enemigo dándole un golpe que lo mando a volar destruyendo varias casas a su alrededor.

-Te has tardado-

-Tu fuiste quien se adelanto-

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?-pregunto Laxus a las personas que están enfrente de el.

-venimos ayudarlos-

-No necesitamos su ayuda-

-¿Por qué eras tan testarudo de joven?-Le pregunto la albina a su acompañante.

-¿De joven?-dijo Mirajane-imposible-

-No hay imposibles-

-Mirajane Dreyar y Laxus Dreyar…quien se iba a imaginar que ustedes vendrían-ante tal revelación los del pasado no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, están ante sus yo futuro y por lo que escucharon ambos están juntos ante este pensamiento no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-Como ya dijimos no estamos solos-dijo Laxus del futuro ante la mirada atónita del enemigo.

-Digamos que trajimos ayuda-dijo Mirajane del futuro.

**000**

En el lado norte.

Erza esta toda herida junto con Wendy, ambas formaron equipo porque de esa forma lo sugirió Natsu.

Ambas tienen la mirada atónita ante lo que ven, enfrente de ellas esta una pelirroja mas madura junto a un peliazul con un tatuaje en su ojo. Ambos traen una capucha y en sus manos traen espadas listos para el enemigo que esta enfrente de ellos.

**000**

En el lado este.

Gray y Juvia miran atónitos a los dos adultos que están enfrente de ellos. Un pelinegro sin camisa y una mujer de buenas curvas de pelo azul, que los están protegiendo del ataque enemigo.

**000**

En el lado oeste.

Gajeel y Levy tiene un sonrojo ante lo que escucharon de las personas que están enfrente de ellos y vienen del futuro. Un pelinegro y una peliazul están enfrente del enemigo protegiéndolos del siguiente ataque. Mientras de Lily puso una sonrisa cuando escucho lo que ambos dijeron.

**000**

-Natsu…al parecer nos han mandado ayuda-dijo la rubia a su marido ante la mirada de asombro de los que están con ellos ya que escucharon las cosas que dijeron quienes están ayudando a sus compañeros.

-Esto se pone interesante-murmuro el pelirosa riéndose porque se imagino la mirada que deben de tener todos.

-Y se pondrá mas interesante Salamander-se escucho la voz de un hombre todos vieron con terror como en la entrada esta un hombre con una espada negra en manos.

-Tienes razón Hades-hablo Natsu preparándose para la batalla.

Lucy se puso a su lado con espada en manos para cuando iniciara el combate.

**Aqui esta la continuacion espero y les guste...sinceramente no tengo imaginacion para una batalla. pero di mi mayor esfuerzo**

**Hasta la proxima**


End file.
